Loveless
by rummybones
Summary: When No Heart is forced to take an apprentice under his wing, a rare case of luck brings him someone who can provide not only assistance in his task of destroying the Care Bear family, but insight to lifelong questions. The Care Bears begin experiencing strange events that draw them even closer to black magic's resilience with their own missions on Earth.
1. Prologue: Shaken by a Low Sound

**A/N & Disclaimer. **As I'm sure everyone figures, I don't own the Care Bears or any of the characters. If I did though, that would be awesome, because I would can the weird 3d cartoon of them going on now and continue the Nelvana series. Anyway, I was doing ffics for a while but stopped maybe two or three years. But as you can see that's over... I actually began to post a story but deleted it not too long ago. This is pretty much a bigger, better version of what I had in mind the first time so if you happened to be one of the people who caught that first chapter I posted you might begin to see similarities. But like I said, I just improved on it a bit. This chapter includes two OC's of mine, Esther and Marcus, but these guys really aren't all that important and were just necessary to get the plot rolling. I'll do more disclaimers and stuff as other characters are introduced. By the way, I'm an adult college kid who likes Care Bears (call me weird!) so this might be a bit more adult than other CB fan fiction so just be prepared in that aspect. Until then, enjoy, and I won't complain if I get any reviews! Thanks. –Rummybones  
>(EDIT. I just realized that there is kind of a Harry Potter reference in here… haha! I want to keep it… see if you can spot it.)<p>

_Prologue: Shaken by a Low Sound _

Through the expanse of the castle, down each dark and cold corridor, two sharp knocks rang. It seemed as if all activity ceased in its following. Lethargic shadows lurking in corners floated into what light was available, their transparent features intrigued. Even the rolling storm clouds seemed to acknowledge the sheer peculiarity of the situation – that some mistaken person was actually and voluntarily asking for an invitation inside the dwelling they surrounded – and the thunder and lightning paused. Then there were sounds of huffing and puffing and claws scraping against stone floor as Beastly scurried as fast as he could towards the main entrance, talking to himself between breaths.

"The front door?" he panted, "That thing hasn't been used in ages! (Huff) Oh, don't mess this one up Beastly… (Pant) Boss really looked like he was serious this time…"

By the time the creature reached the front door he was out of breath with his hands on his knees, gasping with exaggeration. After a few moments, he had gathered himself and gulped loudly. All he knew was No Heart was expecting company… and that if he did something to embarrass his boss or ruin the visit his head was going to be on a platter. The two double doors were massive, and Beastly struggled to pull one side open before he took a step back and attempted to gather his nervous, shaking claws and clear his throat. "C-Come in…"

Two people were on the other side, oddly calm in the midst of the thunderstorm that raged around them. Beastly look up in wonder at the two while squinting against the bright lightning, and they stepped inside with interest in their eyes, looking at the insides of the castle with raised brows. Beastly momentarily forgot his manners and stared. There was a man and a woman, both in their middle ages though the male was visibly youngest. Dressed in long dark coats that were near to their feet, almost like robes, they exuded some sort of presence that gave Beastly a chill. The man had dark hair that was slicked back, she had a gray bob and almost sickly gray skin, and then they both turned their piercing eyes on to Beastly who stood there open-mouthed in silence.

"You must be Beastly," said the woman, and she flashed a fake smile to show her disinterest in him.

"Yep, that's me," the creature replied nervously, trying his best to control his stammer, and then awkwardly pointed forward, "You want to see N-No Heart? Right this way!"

And without another word he scampered off. Behind him, the two strangers exchanged interested glances before turning to follow stiffly, their eyes constantly surveying their surroundings. As he directed them through the system of hallways and dark corridors, Beastly could only think to himself anxiously – _who are these people? Does No Heart have friends? No, couldn't be, he doesn't do friends. Did I do something wrong? No Heart said this was something pretty big; I better not mess up… They're making me NERVOUS. We never have visitors… _

He came to the open doorway of No Heart's throne room and made a flurry of hand motions. "He should be in there…"

The two said nothing, just one at a time walked forward. Beastly found himself able to breathe again and then shut the door – leaving it open just a crack. He waited a second and then sat himself down to peer in. However, a tug on his fur made him jump a mile high, and he would've yelled out if it wasn't for a hand on his mouth. Wide-eyed, he turned to see Shrieky kneeling beside him with an exasperated expression, shaking her head. She shouldered him out of the way until they both came to a position where they could peek inside.

x

Sitting in near darkness, a figure anxiously sat. Almost as dark as the room itself, No Heart faded into the shadows save for his crimson eyes staring forward. The occasional lightning flash would illuminate the chamber, yet he sat unblinking in deep thought. He clicked a clawed finger against the armchair of his throne incessantly, thoughts churning. He was expecting the visitors, and the charmed door announced their arrival so that the knock was heard all throughout the castle, so now he waited. He knew of their plan to visit only two days before.

On that day, he had no choice but to perform a sort of rescue mission for his niece and idiotic assistant. In some way or another, their attempt to cause the Care Bears their weekly harassment somehow managed to backfire, and his gift of the magic mirror to his niece had suddenly turned on the girl herself through their use of "caring crystals." How specifically it had happened, he wasn't sure. But her shrieks were heard all the way to his castle, and he had no choice to fly out to the Kingdom of Caring and set another hex on the mirror, which had somehow gotten a life of its own and was flying after the two zapping them. It could have been comical if he wasn't enraged at the necessary actions he would have to take.

He had arrived home in the form of a crow, with the two sheepishly trailing in Beastly's flying contraption, and flew into his cauldron room with a vexed 'caw' before perching on the edge of his table. He turned his beak towards the two and glared upon them. "What happened out there? You're fortunate I could hear your yelling all the way from here!"

He shifted to his true form in a billow of purple smoke as they looked to each other in resentment, obviously blaming each other for what might've happened. Shrieky cleared her throat. "It's not our fault… I was just enjoying myself, zapping that _Forest of Feelings_… I didn't know they had a mine of _caring crystals_! It got everywhere…"

No Heart looked on this with arms crossed, his shadowed face featureless as she continued to explain the situation. Truthfully, he wasn't listening to a word she was saying. Situations such as these happened more frequently than he would like to admit. And the worst part was how many times they had failed in over such long time... Shrieky wasn't a child anymore. At the age of sixteen, she had plenty of shares in antagonizing Care Bears, and he could tell that she was beginning to tire of it all… possibly even No Heart himself and this attempt of a failing conquest. The girl was getting older, her visits less frequent and her irritation at their failures become more and more persistent. These were his thoughts as he watched the two begin to argue (though clearly not listening), when something out of place caught his eye from the table. He looked over to see an envelope.

As the two began to bicker more, and their voices escalate, he reached out and picked it up. Interrupting loudly, he held the letter up for them to see, "Which one of you brought this in?"

The argument stopped… Shrieky was effectively keeping Beastly's swatting attempts away from her with her hand on his forehead. They shook their heads 'no'. The sorcerer inspected the note more in his clawed hands. It was aged and most likely expensive paper, slightly yellowed with no more than a wax stamp sealing it. On further inspection, No Heart almost widened his eyes to see embedded in that stamp a cursive _M_ with what looked to be a semi-circle of stars beneath it and a crown of witch hazel flowers (knowing these things as a sorcerer was necessary if not common knowledge…) above. He practically ripped the letter open. "The Ministry?"

By this time Shrieky and Beastly had gathered around as he read each articulate, slanted line of cursive. The head masters were coming to the castle... but why was still unclear. He said this out loud in confusion.

"Head masters?" Beastly repeated his words with a tilt of his head.

"Yes…" No Heart hissed, "Head masters of the Ministry of Black Magic. They want to come here to see me. Hmm. This is very unusual… therefore it must be very, very important."

He could not for the life of him imagine what they could want. He had not spoken to or appeared before either the location of the Ministry or the headmasters themselves in ages. The Ministry had managed to locate him decades ago, but as far as he knew they regarded him only as a reclusive, although powerful, practitioner who wanted nothing more than to be left alone, which he was quite content with… unless he needed the occasional aid of their magical assemblages.

No Heart rose from the throne at their arrival, opening his arms wide in a gesture of invitation. "Ah, Marcus… Esther… good to see you have made it safely."

Behind his cowl, the friendly words were empty and he glared at them imploringly, more concerned with their intentions than greetings. The two strode forward, also sporting mock pleasure in their expressions until they stopped a few feet in front of the sorcerer. The man now identified as Marcus continued his attempt at a grin, though it appeared to be more a grimace of pain. "I see our letter successfully arrived to you… good to know. I wasn't sure if the spell would make it through this hell of a storm you have going on," then he motioned with his head to the lightning flashing outside of the tall windows, "I am impressed. Fine magic at work here."

"Indeed," Esther agreed, "I hope this is not a bad time for you."

"Of course not," No Heart replied, "You are always welcome here."

The blatant looks that went through the company then confirmed that this was a forced formality that no one was interested in, and that a new tactic needed to take place. No Heart attempted to stifle back a growl when the woman took his arm and almost sweetly gestured him forward. "Come, let's walk as we have this little meeting," she said, "We won't keep you waiting. I'm sure you would like to know why Marcus and I are here. We at the Ministry do in fact take your request seriously that you wish not to be bothered, but this is a situation that must call for our presence, I'm afraid. Here… why don't you show us your library or reading room? I'm curious."

"Yes…" No Heart said as the three slowly walked forward, "I'm sure it must be very important. To be honest I have wondered what it could possibly be since your letter arrived."

He could hear the sounds of Shrieky and Beastly scattering away from the door, and once more he found himself struggling to contain his irritation – he had specifically told them to give his company plenty of space and to remain hidden. "We passed that place on our way," Marcus remarked, "Those _Care Bears_ I have heard of from you and some others. And I have to say that it's a dreadful little place, I don't know who would want to live in those conditions."

"Yes!" Esther suddenly cackled, "Did you see there was actually a _building _shape like a _heart_? How childish!"

The two laughed at that, and No Heart just looked down upon the stone floor with crossed arms as they slowly walked forward. "It is difficult enough being so close within their proximity."

"It must be awful," the woman said almost with a hint of empathy, "When I first heard, I thought it was some sort of joke. Little candy colored animals running around? Driving in clouds made of cars… how ridiculous. But it's real, and it's alarming because I didn't think it would be what I just witnessed."

No Heart suddenly turned his head to her in interest. "You think there is something that needs to be done?"

But she just screeched again. "Oh, of course not. You can have all the fun you want with the little creatures, but I don't exactly take those things seriously even now that they do in fact exist. I was remarking more on their disgusting little home. Telling children how important love is doesn't seem to be a threat to my Ministry. Waste of my time. They're nothing more than some sort of magical anomaly, just a little pest in the grand spectrum of white and black magic."

Marcus was laughing with her, but No Heart clenched his fists. He absolutely hated these people, and what he hated even more was trying to play this little game of polite. The Ministry was nothing more than a black magic organization that grew rich off of artifacts… they did not truly see the threat that the Care Bears had. And this is exactly why No Heart had explicitly requested that they leave him alone… he wanted nothing to do with these people. But here he was forcing a bitter laugh as the two humored themselves. Growing impatient, No Heart questioned, "So what are your interests? What brings you to my home?"

"Well, No Heart," Marcus began, "Let's be straight forward. You are quite the figure in the black magic world… you have obtained a level in mastery that most – if not all - dream of due to your immortality… talent as well. And self-taught? You can see why you have the Ministry's respect. As you know it's because of this that we are generous to you…"

No Heart knew that something was going in a direction he was not going to like at all.

"However," Esther interjected in a tone that meant business, "Now is the time you give back to us."

By this time they had reached the library. Taking a sharp breath to prepare him for whatever horrid suggestion they had in mind, No Heart braced himself. He already knew his answer: no. But he opened the door for them instead. "And how would I do that?"

"Old magic is becoming endangered, No Heart," Marcus said as Esther walked about peering into the several shelves of books. "The very magic you do is almost nonexistent… you and a very miniscule amount of _mortals_ are all that's left. At least of your level and mastery. And as the heads of the Ministry… we can't allow that to happen."

No Heart stared vacantly at him.

"It's time you get an apprentice," Marcus finished.

"No."

The two laughed at his immediate response, angering the sorcerer even further. They both were looking into the books at this point, even handling them. No Heart was becoming increasingly annoyed with the two intruders. "I don't mean to be so… _abrupt_. But I have decided a long time ago that I was not going to do an apprenticeship."

"Historically, isn't it strongly recommended if not required for sorcerers to have one, though? Well, actually I know so," said Esther, and then with an amused grin added quickly, "And I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice to be honest."

"Is that so?" No Heart's voice was beginning to rise.

Marcus and Esther gathered themselves in front of No Heart. Though the two of them did not have as much magical capability, and No Heart intimidatingly towered over them, they intended to make it clear why they had the authority. Marcus muttered some words of a foreign language and held up his hands. Simultaneously, at least a dozen books pulled themselves from the shelf and hovered towards him under a spell incantation. As her partner seemed to arrange the books in the air through hand gestures, Esther explained to No Heart; "As I said, we've been very generous to you. You make it clear you want to isolate yourself from the Ministry, but then you appear randomly every few years just demanding books and artifacts that we try so hard to locate. And every time, you get what you want. These-" she gestured to the books, "are just a handful of some things that belong to us; that you have neglected to return. This one I haven't seen in over fifteen years!"

No Heart eyed the books in the air. "And? Tell me one person other than myself who can even decipher these texts! They're useless to you."

"_And,_" she suddenly snapped, "These 'useless' books are worth thousands on the black magic market! We've given you materials worth even more, and I don't even know what use you are doing with them or what condition they may be in. As powerful as you may be, you can't misuse the Ministry's possessions. Now, you and I both know that your supplies are quite limited. We are not a lending system; we're preserving something ancient, NOT a library. And as of right now, you're metaphorical library card is terminated. Unless you put something back into the system you so easily take from."

No Heart was stunned for a moment. Then he seemed to register what she was saying, and his eyes glowed dangerously. "How dare you! I am _older_ than your little Ministry, and I won't allow you to tell me what to do! I need those things! I have work to do with those that are much more productive for black magic than sitting on them as _you_ do like a stack of money! I don't want an apprentice, and that is final."

Marcus had piled all the books up in a large stack delicately, then turned from his work. "You can threaten us, but we both know that there's hundreds of us and one of you. Not smart, No Heart. We know how much you need us."

"And really," Esther rolled her eyes, "There could be far worse requests from us so you must calm down. _You _should know that. What about that niece of yours? She's at the ripe age for learning."

"Out of the question," No Heart growled.

"Then we will provide you with someone."

By this point No Heart was yelling. "Provide me with someone? The last time I asked you for some assistance, I ended up with that joke of a person 'Dr. Fright'! It was awful, and I think you intended to give me such as a waste! I don't even know what he was doing over at the Ministry, the man was a clown!"

"Nevertheless!" Esther yelled over him, and then gathered herself once more to explain in a calmer voice, "This is your liability. No more borrowing from us until you put something back into the system. We can say we're on good terms again when you get that apprentice. I don't want to be throwing any more money out of the door for you until that person can levitate a table or turn coal into a diamond. You have one month to find someone, if not, I'll make sure you get one… though I can't promise you'll enjoy him or her as much as you did Dr. Fright."

No Heart was stunned. "What? Are you mad?"

Marcus gathered the books and then tipped his head with laughing grin. "Nice chatting with you. You know where to find us."

That was the breaking point. No Hearts eyes turned to glowing embers and he began to point a finger at their direction (a gesture that could produce painful lighting or a number of other unwanted things from a sorcerer), but what seemed to be a shadow passed over each of the unwanted visitors. And then they were gone, the valuable books included. The wizard looked madly about, but they had left, using their magic to somehow teleport from the room. He cursed and then quickly looked through the remaining shelved volumes of his library, only to find what he had read only a hundred times each. Nothing of importance to him. "They took ALL of them?" He yelled in disbelief then lashed out to overturn the nearest thing: the table. "I HATE you people!"

He whirled around, eyes glowing hot and teeth grinding, only to see Shrieky and Beastly standing in the doorway with their mouths open. "What do you not understand about LEAVING US _ALONE_? GET OUT! GET OUT!"

There was a flurry of movement, and Beastly and Shrieky attempting to clear the scene, until No Heart was left alone to fume. He stalked back and forth in rage, spitting obscenities when he pondered on something especially problematic. What was he going to do? Those two miserable people who intruded into his castle were right as much as he hated to admit it… his resources were of no use anymore. Old things that he could gain nothing from… as powerful as he was, he just did not have the means necessary to continue and expand his magical capabilities! He contemplated on simply stealing the materials, but to be on the blacklist of the Ministry would be nothing but a constant nuisance directing more attention to himself than he would like – those two and all their followers would not stop until they got what they wanted back. What was especially problematic was the time and investment it took to take an apprentice under his wing… if their standards were really what they hoped for, as in levitating tables and such, they expected a kind of mastery that took years to complete. Even for a three hundred-odd some year old being, that was quite some time to devote into a thing he really did not want to, taking time away from his work. And the nerve! To see those disgusting Care Bears and only remark on them, take it as a joke! One day they would realize their mistake… but until then, No Heart was left empty handed. He kicked a candle that had scattered off of the table in a moment of anger and defeat.

There was no choice. He had one month to gather himself an apprentice.


	2. Innuendo

**_A/N: _**And chapter one is now up. Huzzah. Thanks for the reviews, Fauna and LuLu! I wasn't able to write on as much as I would've like to, but after much ado I cranked it out. Care Bears still belong to Nelvana, and the character Clementine (currently unnamed in the chapter) belongs to me. Feel free to comment, I'd appreciate it  
>-RummyBones<p>

* * *

><p><em>I. Innuendo<em>

In stark contrast to the dark, foreboding place in which No Heart lived, there was another kind of cloud formation just within view from his castle windows. The magic-charged storm clouds that surrounded the castle were thick, but when their density waned a distance away from the castle itself and gave way to clear skies, one could just make out the shape of tall, fluffy cumulous clouds in the horizon that appeared so thick you could walk on them, and the sun always made them appear glowing; on most days an elegant rainbow stretched from its bottom to earth in a colorful display. The residents of this home were a strange species, and they called themselves the "Care Bears." Even a further distance away, on the other side of this place was another set of similar clouds, and even stranger was that a colorful forest was nestled within the heart of these; the "Forest of Feelings". These two places composed what the Care Bears called their "Kingdom of Caring," and it was their position of operation and homes. No matter which direction the wind blew, or how strong, the Kingdom of Caring and No Heart's castle always managed to stay within the same distance of each other as both homes slowly circled the skies above Earth.

Unless it was absolutely necessary or there was some sort of mischief or gain involved, No Heart steered away from the place. His red eyes would burn in the unusually bright habitation, as if it had special attention under the sun's rays, and he despised the inhabitants so that even being in their presence repulsed him. In the most important room of the castle where he worked, No Heart stood rigid, looking down into his large cauldron. On the surface of an unidentifiable liquid, images of Care Bears and their activities moved and bubbled, even this caused the sorcerer to slightly squint as it projected a bright glow on to him. His face still remained in the perpetual shadow of his cowl, and he was absent-mindedly rubbing his chin as he viewed the creatures within the vessel. Images flashed of the brightly colored animals (Animal-humans? Beings? _Things?_ He still wasn't exactly sure what abomination they could be) as they traveled to Earth and helped children and teenagers – though never adults, interestingly – with their trivial troubles and spread the message of 'love' and 'caring' which they represented. No Heart would normally have been stewing, contemplating on how exactly he could rid the world of these creatures and send them far away, to a place where they would not be able to interact with Earth or interfere with his dark plans, but his mind was elsewhere.

Two weeks had passed since Marcus and Esther brazenly entered his castle and delivered their ultimatum. Though they had left, the effects still lingered within the desolate castle. No Heart was much more irritable than usual, as his thoughts were constantly occupied with how to handle the situation and where he could possibly find an appropriate apprentice to suit his tastes (or the closest to this goal, as there really wasn't _any_ person who could satisfy that), and Beastly's behavior confirmed this. The assistant kept himself away from No Heart's sight more than usual to avoid angry outbursts, and even stayed away from the Kingdom of Caring as to avoid potential mishaps that would really put the sorcerer in a bad mood. But what was even stranger to No Heart was the way Shrieky seemed to be handling it. She, who he did not mind seeing so much, and even felt the closest thing to contentment in her company, was usually trailing him about the castle. However, as of the incident with Marcus and Esther, she also avoided him and when rare instances of the two accidentally converging in the great expanse of the castle happened, she looked at him with a strange expression – could it be bitterness? – that he had never experienced from his niece before. Usually the girl sought him out and took a great interest in watching him go about daily activities and magic. But within the past two weeks the girl was clearly absent. And No Heart could not for the life of him understand why she was acting so strange. A slow creak of the door brought the wizard back to reality, and he turned to see Beastly peeking in nervously. "Uh… Boss?"

"Yes, Beastly?" He asked in irritation, waving his hand nonchalantly to disperse the images reflecting within his cauldron.

Beastly treaded inside the room with heavy feet and clasped hands as if he were already being subjected to punishment. Shrieky was just behind him, leaning against the stone door frame in silence and watching. "Well, I wanted to know if ingredient duty was still on for today, it's about that time…'

No Heart had almost forgotten. Every few weeks he would send Beastly down to Earth with a select list of ingredients he was running low on – usually plants and a few organic things. Rather than complimenting his assistant in actually remembering for once, No Heart nodded to himself. "Ah, yes. Return within the hour, I will have everything written out. And on that note, must I remind you to be careful this time? You're plant identification has been failing as of the last few trips."

Beastly gulped and then nodded, remembering last time's experience in which he was yelled at for several minutes over herb misidentification. "Sure thing boss!" And then he scurried out of the room, though Shrieky walked herself in. Her expression told the wizard that something was on the girl's mind. She slowly walked up the narrow staircase leading to his platform that dangled precariously over a large pit of crackling lightning. No Heart looked to her as she stood at his side to peer into the bubbling cauldron and moved to allow the girl some room, saying in amusement, "Ah, Shrieky. I have not spent much time with you lately, what brings you? Do you wish to see what the infernal Care Bears are doing; cause your usual havoc upon them?"

"No, not really," she said bitterly, causing No Heart to raise an eyebrow. What she said next was not what he expected to hear. "Why can't I be your apprentice, Uncle? You said it was _out of the question_ to those weird people."

He was caught off guard, and his immediate response was to scold her for defying his earlier request that she and Beastly were to not listen in on his conversation with the two Headmasters. However, he managed to bite down the urge to snap and replied in the calmest voice he could muster, "You know I said that you weren't supposed to follow my guests and I..."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I heard it anyway! And I want to know why I can't be the apprentice! Am I not good enough to learn your magic or do you have someone you like more in mind?"

"Of course not, Shrieky," he replied, and then added, "You are perfectly capable, you are a smart girl. And I don't like anyone; there isn't anyone who could possibly satisfy me for the job."

She glared at him, not content with the answer. No Heart could only stare for a few moments, slightly taken aback with her attitude towards him. Years ago he could have given her a vague answer that she would have to accept, but now she had grown to be clever and he was right that she was smart… the girl expected reasons. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, not in the mood at all to have this kind of conversation. "Shrieky. Black magic has consequences that I would not wish upon you. I can handle those consequences, but you cannot."

"That makes no sense!" She protested, and in her hand held up the magic mirror he had given her as a present several years ago. "I want to learn! I thought that was why I'm here, why you gave me this thing! I just found out that I'm never going to learn what you show off in front of me _all the time_, so why am I even here?"

"Because you like coming here," he stated blatantly.

The girl growled. "That's not fair, it's mean! How can you do that to me? I'm never going to learn all this cool stuff, I want to be powerful, too! And what consequences? You already told me that 'threefold myth' was just something made up. I think you just want it all to yourself."

No Heart had to cackle at that. "Shrieky, if I could I would. But you simply don't understand…"

"I'm not a kid anymore, Uncle!" she yelled over him and set her hands on her hips. "And I want to learn! I want to turn to animals and lightning! I want to make potions and spells! I've been doing all this nasty stuff to the Care Bears just to make you happy and now I'm never going to get anything in return…"

No Heart winced, preparing himself for one of her famous screaming fits that gave her the nickname of 'Shrieky', but there was none. Fortunately, as she had grown, she had taken that down to a minimum around him. For some reason or the other she had a set of lungs that could produce screams loud and high-pitched enough they had the strange effect of causing him to shape shift into random forms. "Shrieky, you must face the facts. You're just a girl. You are attending 'high school', yes? (No Heart attempting to say anything that had to do with modern life was like trying to squeeze foreign and strange concepts from his mouth) You do not even have the time to learn... You're beginning to become involved in the real world where there is no such thing as magic. It will always be here waiting for you, but it's not for those who wish to attempt a somewhat normal life. You said yourself weeks ago you even need to start looking for work back on Earth. What I've given you is enough, that mirror is more than enough magical capability for you."

"I don't want that!" The girl yelled, "I hate it down there, I want to be like you! I don't want a stupid job. I want to stay up here with you. Everyone there thinks I'm a freak anyway and I hate it, I'm better off staying here. Teach me, I'll be good!"

"If you do," No Heart growled, "You're going to ruin your potential life. I am old, niece, three hundred years old. I can perform this magic, but you can't. If you make mistakes it can and will kill you, that's why. And I won't risk that with you… plus, you are always welcome in my castle. As much as you despise life down there you can always come here."

Shrieky laughed bitterly. "Don't try to talk to me like you care when you're the 'Lord of Evil.' You trying to play the concerned uncle role is just stupid and a joke; you're being selfish is what you are. And I won't make the mistakes that you do. I can do it even better! Just let me stay with you and be your apprentice."

"Shrieky, really, I do not have time for this," No Heart growled, "No is no, and that's final! Nothing you can say or do will change my mind. Now go away, can't you see I'm busy?"

The girl snapped her mouth shut and her eyes smoldered in an anger even he had never witnessed from her. This was a temper tantrum of a level even she was not usually capable of showing to her Uncle. She raised the mirror up, and slammed it down on the stone tile. In a shower of sparks, glass shattered and the handle snapped in two, and No Heart was speechless as both watched what looked like purple smoke steam off of the remains. Shrieky didn't say anything, knowing the implications of what she had done. "Shrieky…" No Heart started, "Do you have ANY idea how much EFFORT I put into making you that?"

"I don't care! I hate this! I'm wasting my time!" She yelled, and then sucked in a deep breath of air, giving her Uncle the nastiest look she could muster before emitting a long scream that even caused the stones to tremble. No Heart tried putting his hands over his ears but it was useless, in a plume of purple smoke he had involuntarily shape shifted. In his place was a disheveled looking badger, using a paw to scratch abused ears. Still, No Heart trotted after her and attempted to shake the ringing from his head when she turned to stomp down the stairs. "Shrieky! Really, you are overreacting!"

"I don't care," the girl snapped as she strutted down the stairs with her nose in the air, "I'm going home! This place is a waste of my time. Hrmph!"

And with that, she slammed the door on her way out, nearly shutting it on the badger's head had he not jumped backwards. No Heart could only stare at the door with grinding teeth after her, listening to the sounds of her stomping. She sounded like she really meant it, too! He fought the urge to run after her, because No Heart of all people was definitely not one to lose in a verbal battle, but the fact it was his niece kept him from the chase. Instead, he sat on haunches and just growled to himself. This was NOT what he needed! What a terrible few weeks he had! He attempted to tell himself that she would calm down a bit and then rethink her decision, but he saw that look of resentment in her eye, and knew that she was not lying. Moments passed, and No Heart still stewed, not bothering to shift to his human form when the door swung open in front of him.

"Huh? Boss?" Beastly asked when he saw an angry badger sitting in front of him.

"It has been five minutes, not an hour you fool! You just cannot listen to directions, can you?" was all No Heart could snarl, and he decided he needed to do something – anything – to get out of this castle. He stood on all fours and slunk past Beastly, "Never mind. I'll get the ingredients myself. You've proven yourself last time that you're incapable of telling the difference between _red river maple_ and _poison ivy_, and I can't afford mistakes this time! Why must I do everything myself… fools…"

In his passing No Heart snapped his jaws like the wild animal he had turned into, but Beastly was too confused to even be concerned. Scratching his head as he looked after the sorcerer walking away, Beastly asked himself, "Was he just a badger?"

x

Wish Bear frantically scribbled words down on to a log sheet as she swiveled about on the Star-O-Scope, surveying the Earth below. "Being a Care Bear is great," she muttered to herself, "but I just can't stand making some of the decisions that come with the job!"

The telescope device naturally homed on the ant-sized children beneath her, but she still had to point it in different directions for it to focus on a new potential caring mission. And it was in an unusual frenzy, picking up missions left and right. Her problem was that some of the situations called for her to determine whether it was worthy of a Care Bear's precious time, and which missions would be the most rewarding for both them and the kids. Practically wrapped around the swivel itself, Wish turned her body so the Star-O-Scope pointed in the west. Looking through the lens she could see a child – maybe ten, or nine – calling out a name in the rain, eyes wide and terrified under the clash of lightning, obviously looking for a lost dog. "That boy can use our help for sure… 'Sparky' too!" Wish said to herself and scribbled on the log a description, feeling empathy that she was perfectly comfortable in the beautiful and setting skies of Care-A-Lot and this poor boy was miserable. She continued to point the scope to and fro and was relieved that it didn't pick up any caring missions – she must've caught them all for now. Her eyes were beginning to ache from squinting into the lens, but she picked up a black movement in the corner of her vision. Wish felt her stomach turn for a moment when she leaned forward and recognized a large, deep purple bird with crimson eyes heading towards the Earth far below. "No Heart…" she whispered and watched for another moment. It appeared as though he was heading to a remote area far from the town she had been focused on, and there was something in his beak that she could not quite make out. It wasn't unusual to see his few travels towards Earth. Still she wondered what he could possibly be doing down there, leaving the protection of the storm clouds. And if he was up to no good…

A paw on her shoulder made her shriek and jump. She whirled around to see an equally wide-eyed Brave Heart. She clasped a teal paw over her chest. "Oh my stars, Brave Heart! You gave me a real scare!"

The Care Bear Cousin managed a weak laugh, obviously frightened himself with her reaction. "Sorry, Wish! I just came out here to check on you, you've been working hard," he said in his gravelly voice, and then his gaze fell to the clipboard on the ground. "Whoa! Looks like we've got some work to do. And I think you've had enough, yourself."

Wish Bear rubbed her eyes once more. "Yes. I narrowed it down to ten missions… but that's still a big handful for one hour on the Star-O-Scope. Looks like some bears and cousins will be spending their night on Earth."

They both looked up at the beautiful darkening skies of Care-A-Lot and took a moment to appreciate it. The air was warm and crisp with summer, and the native 'birds' of their home – stars – fluttered and played. Then Wish Bear remembered, "Oh. I just saw No Heart. He was on the move, heading down to Earth. Someone might want to keep an eye out if he's up to trouble, but I didn't see a single shadow of his either. Who knows."

Brave Heart growled. "I wish that No Heart would just leave everyone alone. But sure thing, I'll take over for you after something to eat. Let's get you to the Hall of Hearts first. Eat dinner yet?"

Wish Bear grabbed a hold of her log and followed the lion, flipping through the pages as they spoke. Their conversation went from Treat Heart's famous chili-in-a-bread-bowl recipe she made for the dinner shift that night, to the success of their recent caring missions as well as the cubs own success at their first years of school, and then ended at a popular topic of the Kingdom of Caring by the time they reached the Hall of Hearts. Wish Bear took a moment to hand the log to Tender Heart who immediately began rounding up Care Bears and Cousins for missions and then followed the lion to the dinner line. (The Hall of Hearts held a cafeteria for the working Care Bears that ran almost all night.)

"Honestly, I think what startled me the most about seeing No Heart was I thought it was more of those _things _at first," Wish said, then laughed at herself. "Then you came up and scared me!"

Roughly two weeks ago she was at her usual spot, the Star-O-Scope, when something strange passed overhead. Multiple Care Bears were outside to witness it as well – two plumes of a black smoky material arcing in the sky above Care-A-lot. Everyone stopped and stared. Most thoughts at the time associated the two trailing plumes with another attack from their neighboring sorcerer, No Heart. But as the two trails of smoke gracefully circled once – and twice – the Caring Meter dipped an entire two points. Not the usual one point drop associated with No Heart's presence. Then they swirled to meet each other, and were heading off in the direction of No Heart's castle within seconds. The caring meter needle promptly rose again to the previous and healthy amount, but the event unsettled everyone. And the mystery of what these black smoke trails could be had the entire Kingdom talking and hypothesizing. It was Bright Heart raccoon who proposed the theory that each plume was its own entity – two separate beings – each with enough negative energy that it would lower the meter by two points. It wasn't so much the fact they had appeared that was unsettling, because at this point the Care Bear family had grown used to strange things such as these, but more so the fact there was no specific person behind it revealed. It was a mystery. Wish and Brave Heart had both piled their trays full and sat down at a table occupied by Love-A-Lot Bear, the inseparable Secret and Friend Bear, and Bright Heart. Unsurprisingly enough, they walked into a conversation as identical as theirs. It was the hot topic of Care-A-Lot, after all.

"I bet it's just No Heart up to no good," Love-A-Lot the optimist suggested, "Just trying to scare us… give us something to talk about and distract us from work, y'know? It's working if that's the plan. I'll bet those things will come back right about the time we begin to forget about it. I say it's nothing to worry about."

"Just because it – or they – were heading to his castle doesn't necessarily make me think that it was No Heart's own doing," Bright Heart responded. "Maybe they were going to check out his place as well. The circling patterns definitely made it appear as though they were inspecting Care-A-Lot for the first time. They were foreign, whatever they were. All I can say is I don't know any science that can explain it!"

Secret Bear whispered something into Friend Bear's ear, and the orange bear translated, "Maybe they were lost!"

"Man, this chili is goooood," Brave Heart suddenly exclaimed, and when all eyes went on him he paused before clearing his throat to say, "They kind of reminded me of how Dark Heart got around. Remember that? Except he was red."

Everyone continued to voice their own opinions at the table. It was as if Care-A-Lot had seen an alien, or a UFO. No one knew what exactly it could be, but it was sensational. Tender Heart, the only one who was able to contact the founders of the Kingdom of Caring – True Heart Bear and Noble Heart horse – while they were away, had announced to a few that they would be back from one of their caring missions (these missions always were a bit of a mystery to the Care Bear family – as they always lasted for more than a week at a time) in the very near future and that a meeting would be held to put everyone's superstitions to rest. Wish Bear listened in on everyone talk excitedly about the subject as she ate her dinner in silence. Really, she just wanted it to be over. The life of a Care Bear was hassled enough – Dark Heart, Cold Heart, a handful of others, and now No Heart –they certainly did not need any mysterious black smoke hovering over their home or new enemies.

x

The crow with purple sheen in its feathers soared down, flapping its wings forward to land on a skeletal tree limb. No Heart perched, walked forward on talons to hang the small bag he brought with him on a branch and peered about. The area was barren with dry, sparse vegetation peppering the landscape and the earth was red and coarse. He had landed under the protection of the storm clouds, and they flashed lightning and rolled at a fast pace east. A cold front had collected before it, and he could see in the distance where his magical storm pushed the saturated clouds before it and caused it to expel rain. He landed on the ground and took to his human form. The wizard was out of place, not only in the isolation of the western state he must have been in, but an old being in an all too modern time if someone was to be watching. He could see no buildings or signs of civilization in any direction however. Good, he thought to himself and watched a brown lizard lazily make its way across the ground. Just the way he liked it. He ran over his mental check list of all the things he needed to gather, and looking at his surroundings, decided that he would be able to gather the majority of them in this sort of climate. He took a guess… Arizona, Nevada, maybe Utah? He never paid particular attention to the geography beneath his castle as it circled the skies. However, there was work to be done, and he had to move quickly to stay under the shadow of his storm cell.

Amulet glowing, he shape shifted under the guise of a lightning strike, and in his place stood a scraggly-haired wolf, fur a shade of purple it could have been dismissed as black under the darkening skies. Immediately his brain was assaulted with smells, and he pointed his snout in the air. The scents of plants, the earth and rain in the distance was so strong he could almost taste it. He leapt up and snatched the bag with his teeth and began loping forward. The perfect form for this hunt. No Heart had grown to be a natural in his shape shifting abilities and had learned to use the heightened senses wisely. Not only could he follow trails of the plant life he needed for his ingredients, he had learned to pick up on something particularly unusual – the smell of magic. It almost tickled, and registered in his brain as something completely in itself. The scent was almost impossible to describe in words, but he knew it all too well in his ages of a practicing sorcerer. Almost spicy. He moved along as passable as an actual wild animal under the storm cloud shadows, and even let his tongue hang as the heat of the land began to overtake him. His thoughts churned as he trekked and would stop to put random plants into his bag, to inhale the air to pick up on scents.

He knew all too well that Shrieky would be gone by the time he got back. He had more than a speculation, just knowing the way his niece functioned. She only stayed summers with him in the castle at this point and would be cutting her stay very short. He knew he had given her the impression for years that one day she might learn magic from him. But also, he knew that he had given her all too many mentions and comments to state that she would not. He restricted her from his cauldron room when he was not there, and scolded her multiple times for going through ingredients and his library for attempting to make little spells herself. He paused at a plant and gave it a sniff, almost getting a chill from the magical scent it exuded. Satisfied, he chomped down on it and wrestled it into the bag, simply not wanting to waste his shape shifting to switch to human hands. Lightning flashed overhead loudly. No creature – animal or human – would want to be caught under this storm. No Heart sighed and it almost came out as a whine in his wolfen form. To be honest, he was not unhappy with her decision. He just simply did not feel anything close to sadness. But he also was not pleased to have angered her enough to want to simply pack her things and go back to the reality which she hated so much. She really was an image of him… spiteful, usually angry, or amused over things such as causing the Care Bears misery. The sorcerer had taken a liking to the girl which he did not share with any other soul on this planet. He was still quite disgruntled with the fact she had broken the magic mirror, but also was not proud to say he had managed to push her away. And then he thought to being stuck alone in a castle with Beastly, which was misery in itself for him.

No Heart decided he would let her go, and not attempt to persuade her from leaving any more. He had a dilemma at his hands (or paws, at the moment) with this apprentice he was supposed to take on. He simply did not have the time or patience to deal with her… and she would probably come back. That brought his contemplations to the ever problematic one of the idiotic apprenticeship idea. How on earth would he find one? He had considered all options except taking one in, but it was beginning to look more and more inevitable. His thought process took an abrupt stop, his loping gait as well. Something new crossed his scent path. Magic. But something… different - certainly not the random and small scents he had been following for the past half hour, coming from the magical properties in certain plants and organic things. He moved his head side to side, inhaling deeply and ears twitching. He caught the scent and bounded forward. His curiosity got the best of him.

Twenty minutes later and when complete darkness had fallen upon the ground, he found himself peering over a small canyon. The occasional lightning strike illuminated the land before him. The scent was almost intoxicating as he looked upon a tiny wooden house. A shack, almost. He was panting and the bag hung around his neck, and his legs were beginning to tire from the incline he had walked up for quite some time. He was sure that the magic was coming from there. He surveyed the scene. He knew he'd find people if he really wanted to locate the source… and that was a risk in itself. The unwritten rule of magic and magical beings such as himself was to never expose oneself to a human. No Heart found himself looking down on this place for several minutes. Water trickled from the canyon wall below his paws, filling into a small pond. The canyon almost made a semi-circle that cradled the shack with candlelight glowing inside, and there was a garden nestled to one side of the structure. There were two vehicles parked before the house, though there was hardly any discernible path for them to enter from, let alone any sign of nearby civilization. He was still out in the middle of nowhere. Movement – a shadow – passed by a window and the sensation of magic grew stronger. There was something strange and new in that shack, and he decided to find out. He had collected almost all his ingredients… he would poke his head in, find out what it was, and leave in the wolf form he came in as. It would only take a second. Making up his mind, No Heart leapt onto a rock jutting from the canyon and made the precarious trip downward.

The wolf made his way around and approached the porch. Quietly stepping up on it, he approached a window and looked inside. There were two people, and one suddenly moved towards the entrance. Not even thinking, he lurched forward when the wooden door was opened and jumped inside.

"I'm telling you what, that incense stuff isn't doing me good," a middle aged woman drawled in a southern accent. She nearly fell backward when No Heart slipped into the small cabin, surprised at his sudden entrance. He simply stood there, looking at his surroundings. There were at least twenty candles illuminating the room, smoke burned from a stick of incense, and sitting at a table behind a deck of cards was a girl. Or woman, rather. She was dressed as if she were a gypsy. She stared at him, and he stared back.

"This your dog?" The older woman asked, reaching down as if to pat his head, and he growled menacingly. "Hell, he ain't too friendly. Never seen a dog with eyes like that. It's giving me the jitters. If that dog bites me, I ain't paying you."

No Heart ducked from the woman's touch, never breaking his eye contact with the seated one. First she looked at him in what might have been confusion, and then something strange seemed to dawn on her. Her dark eyes were fixated on his, and he had the uncanny feeling that she knew what he was. But it was impossible. Lightning cracked overhead, and she slowly opened her mouth. "No. He won't bite you."

She spoke in a Transylvanian accent. But it might've been the worst imitation No Heart had ever heard, because he could tell immediately that it was fake. The older woman seemed to be eating it up though. She was pacing, and rambling, and No Heart could barely hear her words as he broke eye contact with the gypsy woman and looked at his surroundings. It was clearer now, almost overpowering… that tingling sensation of magic, but there was earth and spices and something new and unidentifiable but the incense was overpowering his senses. The bigger and older woman finally stopped at the table, slamming her hands down earnestly, "I heard things about you, and I didn't believe it at first... But you gotta let me know. Is Earl cheating on me?"

The 'gypsy' fanned her hands over the stack of cards. "We shall see…"

No Heart watched as she shuffled them. Tarot cards. That couldn't be what he was attempting to find, though. He watched the gypsy imposter instruct the woman to lay them in a certain order amongst other directions ('clear your mind, focus only on your question') and then they proceeded to flip them over. The accent the woman was faking was beginning to irritate No Heart, and he soon realized her readings were just as inaccurate and fraudulent when she attempted to explain the meaning of each card. He began pacing the room on all fours, regretting this decision. Every time he looked up, the young woman was giving him that eerie stare, hardly paying attention to her client. The sorcerer was becoming unsettled. He shouldn't have broken the unwritten rule. When the southern woman turned the last card, she practically screeched at the result, "What does that mean? Is he cheatin'?"

The cards were skillfully shuffled into a stack when the reading was complete. "The cards are more complex than simple yes or no answers. They may seem indirect but may unravel details you have not considered and must. Would you like to look into the crystal ball? It may provide you with more personal insight. The cost is another thirty dollars."

No Heart realized if the front door was the only exit, he could not open it without hands. He approached it and scratched with a paw as if a dog might to its owner, asking to be let outside. The older woman began to rise to let it him outside as he had expected, but the gypsy girl held up a hand. "No," she said firmly and then looked him one more long time in the eye, "He can't go out in this storm."

The sorcerer widened his red eyes. Something was not right. He could not use any magic to leave the cabin (it was only one room, he could not go to any place out of their sight and slip out) without them seeing it and clearly give himself away. He had no choice but to pace and stalk, growling. But she would not let him leave despite the other woman's concern at what she thought was animal behavior. Eventually the southern one was counting her money and shaking her head. She must have been satisfied with the crystal ball results, because she slapped sixty dollars on the table. "I swear. I am gonna skin that man. I knew it."

The seated woman shrugged and put on a lazy smile. "The magic does not lie, Miss Strickland."

Strickland stood and continued to ramble and cuss in that deep southern drawl and she sauntered out the door. No Heart leapt, but couldn't fit between her fat legs. He growled, and resisted the urge to snap when he was kicked back inside. The woman shouted behind her shoulder, "You need to put that dog down!"

No Heart was nearly shaking with rage and at his disbelief that this situation was even happening. He could feel that gaze on his back, and heard the girl stand and shuffle some things. He muttered profanities to himself and ran over options, seriously contemplating on acting like a rabid dog just to get out of this terrible situation before exposing himself as a sorcerer. He slowly turned his head to face her and was not prepared to see the girl strangely smiling, and she said in a perfect American accent, "Do you have any idea how long it's been since I've seen a shape shifter?"


	3. Spellbound

II. Spellbound

No Heart simply did not run from his enemies, let alone anyone. He had a firm belief that if he was going down, it would be fighting and not the humiliation of a retreat. Yet he found himself still in the shape of a wolf, somewhere on the western side of the states bounding at a pace even he forgot he was capable of. Paws kicking up red dust behind him, the sorcerer was telling himself that the escape was completely reasonable and that there was nothing degrading about his sudden flight.

He had appeared before children many times in his dealings with the Care Bears. Even in his true form. Any mention of him to someone else would sound like no more than a child's imagination. But to reveal oneself to an adult that had no knowledge of magic was simply dangerous. They do things, say things, and direct attention that someone such as himself simply could not risk. He had looked at the girl, and she said that bizarre comment, and fight or flight took over. Instinct told him not to expose himself before he could even realize what he was doing, and he had bounded right past her and made a sloppy exit through a barely open window. He had heard her shout after him, "Wait!"

He had fallen ungracefully and had to untangle his legs before taking off into the night, nose pointed in the direction of where lightning flashed from his storm clouds. No Heart thought to himself, _But she already knew what I am, and I'm not the first apparently. _He was beginning to tire after several minutes of running, and was aware he had been in this wolf form for far too long, and his amulet's usual dull glow was beginning to fade beneath him. If he didn't shape shift soon, it was going to be an ordeal when he tried. Looking behind his furry shoulder, the lights of the cabin were growing dim in the distance. No Heart stood panting and contemplating before deciding it was safe to return to his natural shape. As he collected his breath and examined his amulet to see how much magic he could use to get home, an eerie howl echoed close by, as if calling to him. Amidst the fury of the lightning storm above, the travel to his castle by lightning was completely concealed.

He arrived safely under the scarlet glow of churning flames in torches on either side of his throne. The night was late, and there was no activity within the castle. The shadows had hidden themselves into crevices and corners to sleep, and Beastly snored loudly somewhere in his own quarters. A note had been left on the throne for him, obviously delivered by Beastly on account of the peanut butter smeared all over the envelope. His presumption was correct, and he recognized Shrieky's handwriting as he briefly glanced over it. It was her note of leave, and she had made sure to accentuate that she had never planned to return. He was distracted, however, and took an immediate seat in his favorite place to contemplate. He had much thinking to do.

x

The Forest of Feelings was a frenzy of activity. Care Bears and Cousins free from mission juggled sodas and snack foods, carried balloons, hung banners and set up tables and tents under the canopy of pastel trees. Playful Heart monkey was already testing out the large assortment of games being set up, and everyone attempted to work around him, but so far everything was going well. The king of the forest, Brave Heart, looked proudly on their work, and nodded in approval. "Yep, I think this is pretty fitting for the occasion!"

It was the celebration of their 1,000th successful mission, which they had estimated would happen at some time that day. And there was no short supply of Care Bears awaiting it at the Hall of Hearts – everyone wanted to be the bear to ring in the occasion, like an Olympic torch runner. Considering their small numbers, it was a definite feat to celebrate. A pink radio attached to the lions hip crackled, and he heard Tender Heart's scratchy voice come through, "Good Luck Bear just came in, and Mission 996 was a success! And Wish Bear just brought in a fresh batch of missions so the party will be starting soon!"

"You got it, Tender Heart!" Brave Hear said into the radio and replaced it on his belt. "Only four more missions you guys!"

First there was a cheer, then the activity increased as bears and cousins did the final touches. Cloud cars were beginning to descend to the Forest of Feelings, full of Care Bears just completing their duties and ready to start the party. Soon music began playing, and everyone was beginning to arrive and chatter excitedly. Wish Bear and Tender Heart fit into the same cloud car and looked down on the scene as they descended. "Wow, Tender Heart," Wish exclaimed, "It looks like they put a lot of work into this! It'll be fun!"

"You bet," the driver responded as he steered down for a smooth landing, "It's been pretty successful sailing for a while now with No Heart being so quiet, and its great timing, too. We all could sure use some relaxation from the grind lately."

Wish Bear agreed as they stepped out of the cloud car, it dissipating as they walked toward all of the activity. As she scanned over the large crowd to see that everyone had made it – even Grams Bear and the cubs – she could not help but think of Care-A-Lot being so empty. They only waited on one last Cousin, the final mission, and the entire family would be assembled in one place. She thought back to how No Heart had once planned to empty Care-A-Lot so it would be open for his attack, and was close to doing so before Grumpy Bear had intervened at the last moment. She jumped a bit when a balloon popped close by and laughed at herself in exasperation. She really was thinking too hard lately and it was beginning to make her nervous, so she reminded herself that their neighboring sorcerer never repeated the same tactic and their home would be just fine. Tender Heart was right… she had been just one bear taking on the work of five as of late and needed this break. So she walked to the punch bowl and helped herself, thinking that a drink would do her good and was glad to see Noble and True Heart standing beside it also.

"It's glad you could make it!" Wish smiled at the two founders as they tested the punch as well. "I know you've been just as busy as everyone else lately, if not more."

Noble Heart nodded and drained his cup. "We are, too! I can't even remember the last time I've seen the whole family together like this. I'm sure there will be lots of good time and memories."

They all turned to see that Playful Heart and Funshine Bear were having a contest to see who could fit the most cupcakes into their mouths, and True Heart Bear shook her head with a smile. "Yes, lots of memories…"

Then there was a loud cheer as the last cloud car came into view of the trees. The perfect candidate for the last mission, Proud Heart cat beamed as she landed and was immediately scooped up by her friends and family, practically being hauled to the tents set up. Lotsa Heart hoisted her on to a table and she made a little hiss of complaint, but straightened herself since all eyes were to be on her. A mystery paw handed her a bottle of sparkling cider (the closest thing to champagne they could use to celebrate – the Care Bears wouldn't go near anything alcoholic), and she cleared her throat. "Well, everyone..."

The chatter didn't calm down for minutes as she attempted to gain everyone's silence, so she flattened her ears and yelled, "QUIET!"

That had everyone's attention, and the tan cat purred in satisfaction. "Thank you! Well, I, Proud Heart cat, am very _proud_ (there was a few humored groans at the pun) to be bringing in the 1,000th mission for the Care Bear family! I say it was a success… so, now let's celebrate!"

And with that she shook the bottle, and attempted to smoothly pop the cork but faltered. Everyone laughed when she put her back into it and still couldn't make it, so Birthday Bear jumped up and helped out, showering the first row of onlookers with the foamy cider in the process. Someone turned the music up louder, and everyone was having a great time within seconds, glad to have this small vacation and enjoy each other's company.

x

No Heart was still as a statue as he looked into the cauldron, chalky green hands gripping either side of the brim. He looked on the subject reflected on the liquid's bubbling surface, attempting to decipher what he was seeing. This could not be, he thought to himself. Beneath his gaze was the churning image of a girl – his captor of last night. He had learned very much of the gypsy imposter since he conjured her present appearance in his magic cauldron. _Very interesting_, he thought, and just the beginnings of ideas and possibilities were formulating in his mind. No Heart straightened, realizing that he had been staring intently for minutes with no movement and began a slow pace.

_Is this discovery something that should be left alone_, he pondered, _or something worth looking into? _He glanced at the cauldron and could see the woman outside in her dusty yard, almost violently pulling weeds from her garden. _An uninteresting image now,_ he pondered and even raised a brow at her excessive yard work, _but this viewing has revealed many things that could be an asset to a sorcerer, _and then he paused_, or personally, for No Heart. _He stalked the cauldron room methodically, thoughts running rampant. Thunder rattled the stone castle walls, and the large open pit which his cauldron platform dangled above crackled, and violet lightning snaked towards the opening. His eyes fell on the opened letter from the Ministry of Black Magic resting on his table almost sweetly, and another idea – though farfetched – came to him. _This girl could be quite an asset if used correctly_, No Heart told himself, and stopped his pace as if to confirm his thoughts. _A find that someone such as myself cannot simply ignore. I need more answers, more details…_

Suddenly the wooden door to the chamber slammed open, and he turned aggressively to the intruder – Beastly. The henchman was panting, but managed to squeeze out in one breath, "The Care Bears are having a party, No Heart! They're all there! Care-A-Lot is empty!"

No Heart had opened his mouth to reprimand his assistant, but the creature's words began to register. "A party, you say?"

Beastly nodded and made his way closer. "Yep! They're celebrating their 1000th Earth mission! I went there to the Forest, and I saw that not one Care Bear is missing from the party, and Care-A-Lot is deserted!"

No Heart seemed to look in the distance and a smile crept across his shadowed face. What appropriate timing… he could knock out two birds with the same stone in one night. "Very interesting, Beastly… Shadows!"

Within the second, ghost-like shadows emerged from the corners and cracks of the room and crept towards him with claws out stretched, their transparent features intent and malicious. At least two dozen had collected in the room to hear his message, though the castle was still full of them elsewhere. The sorcerer rubbed his clawed hands together and plotted. "I don't very much like the idea of those Care Bears having a good time, enjoying themselves," he began. "Split yourselves into thirds. One will go to their _Forest of Feelings_ (he shuddered) and keep them occupied; the other to Earth and influence the humans. The last to Care-A-Lot… tear their home apart."

Beastly was chuckling, delighted at the thought of the Care Bear gathering being ruined as well as their home, and was already thinking of all the Care Bear party cake he'd help himself to in the chaos. The shadows hissed their approval, and No Heart looked to the window. "Wait for nightfall. I will go to Earth to take care of some business… so I will be expecting to return to a success."

Beastly chuckled once more, then caught himself. "Earth…? Aren't you gonna go to Care-A-Lot? It's wide open for the taking!"

No Heart shifted his eyes to the cauldron as the shadows slunk back to their hiding places to wait sundown. "Not this time. I have important matters to attend to."

X

With the sun setting, the scalding Arizona heat began to approach a sharp chill, and with it the first droplets of rain began to fall. Clementine stopped her evening gardening and straightened her back with an exaggerated stretch, looking up at dark clouds beginning to descend on her small, isolated home. "Two rainfalls in the same week," she said to herself with an interested expression and began gathering her tools, "Weird."

So she clapped the dirt off of her hands and grabbed the few things she brought outside as the sprinkle began to grow to a full rainstorm. She made it to the shelter of her small cabin and the fat rain drops were loud on the wooden roof. She was drenched, and she found a discarded towel to run through her deep brown and unruly hair before changing to something more dry, glancing at her garden from the window. Good, she thought, the garden could use some rain. She went about lighting a few candles since darkness was approaching fast and went to her fridge, giving the side a good bang when the light inside faltered. She extracted a mason jar filled with cold green tea and honey, and went to one of her windows to look on the storm with her muddy brown eyes. Though rare, when it did storm such as this, flash floods came with it. She was located at a spot where runoff didn't affect her, but it was still a sight to see, and she really enjoyed watching the fury of nature at nighttime. The lightning storm that passed two nights ago (and brought with it that shape shifter, she thought) was the perfect example, but she was too busy attempting to swindle the stupid lady to really take a look. And after that bizarre experience with the 'wolf', she was far too distracted to take the time and appreciate the lightning. Clementine sipped her tea and pondered to herself; _maybe I can go for a run in this. Or swim in the pond… the fountain would be like a waterfall right about now._

Soon the sky turned black and the storm increased in intensity. She thought the first scratch might have been her imagination, but when she heard it again, Clementine curiously turned her head to the front door. _Scratch, scratch_.

Unsure of who or what to expect in this kind of downpour, she stood and brushed her hair out of her face and approached the door slowly. When a strange familiar sensation came over her, she realized that it could only be one thing. Opening the door wide and looking down, she was met with the same canine from two nights before, standing still. Despite the downpour, its fur was completely dry and its unsettling crimson eyes glared up at her in the darkness. She blinked, unsure of what to do, so she just stepped to the side of the door and said calmly, "Come in…"

The wolf trotted in, claws clicking against the wood and it eyed her home as suspiciously as the first time. She folded her arms, looking at it, not knowing how to react. "I know what you are," she said slowly after several seconds, "I don't know why you keep coming to me as a wolf."

She widened her eyes when it turned its head to her and said just as a human would, "I wanted to make sure that you recognized me. Clearly, you do."

Clementine blinked. "You… you can talk?"

The wolf sat on its haunches. "Yes."

"How is that possible?" she asked in surprise, and it just titled its head at her in amusement.

"Well, this is new for me," she said slowly. "I think I know what you are… but there isn't a single shape shifter I know that can do _that_."

He eyed her with an expressionless face, and she could feel him evaluating her and judging, thinking carefully. "And how exactly would you know what I am?"

Clementine exhaled, running a hand through her hair, completely bewildered at the situation she found herself in. "I mean… I just _know_. You have to, too. Just a feeling… I can't even describe it… intuition? Feels like a change in pressure or something? But I've met others and I got the same kind of feeling when you showed up here that I did with them. I guess it's just a 'thing' we get. But with you… there's something different. The talking… that's something I can't do."

"You keep referring to yourself as something that I am," the wolf replied, "What exactly is that."

She shrugged as if the answer was simple. "Like I said the other night… a shape shifter."

"And that is what you are?" he questioned with a tone of urgency.

Clementine walked to window and looked out at the raging storm. "People around here used to call them Skinwalkers… people who can willingly turn to animals. Some even used to say they could turn to wind and things, but I don't know so much about that, not in my experience. They said you can kill a Skinwalker but it will keep coming back and they don't age. But the more I've been around I've just come to call us that – shape shifters – it's just more universal. Still, in all my years I've never heard of one _talking_ as an animal. Or having the eyes that you do. …So what are you? Or who are you?"

"I am No Heart," the wolf growled, and she felt a chill run up her spine. "I am not the same as others you might have met. What is your name, girl?"

She shifted her feet. "Clementine."

"And exactly how old are you, _Clementine_," he almost hissed her name, as he continued to give her that evaluating stare.

"Twenty-Nine," she said, and then added cautiously, "I've been twenty-nine for one-hundred twelve years."

No Heart stared at her intently. "Prove to me you are a shape shifter."

Clementine blinked, and put her hands on her hips, thinking. What in the world was happening? She had never thought she would run into others such as herself again… but when she imagined the day it might happen, she certainly did not see herself in this situation. "First, why did you run away the other night?"

No Heart barked a laugh, though it was not at all friendly. "I imagined you would be more concerned with why I was there to begin with... but if you must know, I had already put myself in an awkward situation for 'people' such as ourselves. I'm sure you understand my reaction, being put in the place that I was. How you so abruptly called me a shape shifter. It shouldn't surprise you at all that is how I reacted."

"I guess I didn't approach that situation very gracefully… I got excited is all," she admitted, and then eyed him peculiarly, "And I don't find you showing up odd at all. Unexpected, yes… I guess shifters like us are just naturally drawn together."

When the wolf rolled its eyes, she sighed and turned to the front door, leaving it open just a crack and saying behind her shoulder, "Hold on, I'll show you."

She was gone for only a second, and the rain continued to hammer mercilessly on the roof as the wolf sat, waiting patiently. Then the door creaked open, and in came a large cat, slinking and almost shyly hanging its head low. Clementine fully entered the house in the form of a cougar and intently looked at her guest, attempting to read his facial expressions. The wolf seemed to have a deep thought flick over those calculating, red eyes, and then stood. "Well, then, Clementine. I will give you what you wanted."

She ducked when the wolf seemed to lose its solidity, and what appeared to be thick, purple smoke collected at its paws. Clementine backed as the smoke completely engulfed the wolf and grew taller and taller, then cleared away. In its place was a man – or what she thought was a man – wearing a hood so that she could only see his coals of eyes, and he was tall enough that he almost reached the ceiling. He wore heavy robes with red sashes running down each shoulder and only his pale green forearms and clawed hands were exposed, and an amulet with a bizarre, life-like glow hung around his neck. Clementine blinked, and unable to speak as the cougar, rumbled lowly in her throat. The man seemed to understand her question, because he began saying slowly, "I am a sorcerer. Quite different from any other shape shifters you have encountered."

He could see the cougar craning its neck as if trying to get a view of his face, but whichever way the light fell upon him, he remained in the shadow of the hood. Unable to resist speaking any longer, Clementine bounded outside to where she left her clothes in a disheveled heap and hurried back, quickly covering herself. Her eyes were wild. _What the hell is happening?_ She walked inside quickly and immediately began, "A sorcerer?"

"Yes," he hissed, and he looked down on her in interest, "I have devoted my life to the study of black magic. You seem surprised."

Clementine opened her mouth, struggling to speak her mind and finally said, "I mean… I'm a shape shifter. I am obviously aware of 'magical' things that got me here to begin with… but sorcery? I thought that was just… stories. Something from _King Arthur_."

"Well, it is quite real. Just as people would say what you are is only a myth."

"So that's how you can talk? And do the smoke? Are you even from around here at all?"

He cackled, and once again it gave her a chill. His voice was rough as if his throat was mangled. "Yes, with magic of course. And you have only seen the beginning of what I am capable of. And no, no I am not 'from around here'."

She stood dumbfounded, and found herself rudely staring in amazement at him. No Heart had folded his arms and was looking upon her as if her reaction was completely inappropriate. She went to the fridge and pulled out a beer, popping the top off loudly with the counter before taking a long swig. "So… why is it you are telling me this? It's pretty odd, considering you kind of panicked when I told you I knew what you are the other night. So why bother to tell me you are a sorcerer? I'd imagine that's something you'd want to keep secret as well."

He nodded almost in approval. "Good question, Clementine. I have been watching you recently, and have taken quite an interest upon finding out that you are indeed a shape shifter. Possibly even of the same variety as myself… And I have discovered we might be able to come up with an arrangement. And considering how… _enthusiastic_ you were upon our first meeting, I thought that it was worth trying."

"You were watching me?" she said with almost a glare and finished her beer, thinking of yesterday's bath in her pond. His blatant and impatient stare confirmed that she needed to stop talking and listen. "An arrangement?"

"Yes," he said and then took a step forward as if to emphasize his question, "If you had the chance to learn something powerful, something much deeper than fake, silly readings or Tarot cards and trussing yourself up like a gypsy, would you? Where you wouldn't have to fool people to make a little money… If you could learn something so powerful, money itself would become completely unnecessary."

"I…" she stammered. "What are you saying?"

"You clearly aren't afraid me," he stated, "You have enough of an interest in what I am that you haven't run away. I am offering to show you – teach you - something that others can only dream of. Why, I can explain later. But I will promise you, a refusal will result in nothing but regret."

"Magic…" Clementine said warily, but her expression showed a peculiar curiosity. "_Black_ magic."

No Heart walked past her, and it was as if a shadow was passing by. She could not even blink when the door somehow banged upon in front of him as if pushed, and he walked out to the porch facing the rainstorm. She felt her jaw drop when he simply held up a hand and carelessly waved it, and the clouds rolled away from them. No Heart looked back at her as the rain seemed to separate to form a path for them. "If you are interested, follow me."

X

As the sun set over the Forest of Feelings, willing Care Bears and Cousins produced lanterns with their tummy symbols, and they cast a warm glow over the congregation. They had started taking to lawn chairs to relax and talk with their stomachs full, and though a few games went on, things started to simmer down and relax. A few members of the family who were used to falling asleep relatively early began to rise and say their goodbyes, so it wasn't long until they began coaxing the founders to give a 'closing speech' since some were leaving.

Noble Heart and True Heart knew that 'no' wasn't an answer, so they wrestled with their chairs to get up, still very full, and made their way towards the center of the gathering. Wish Bear was reclining on the farther side of where they stood, and she turned her head to them when she heard Birthday Bear shout, "SPEECH!"

A sleepy-eyed Noble Heart smiled when everyone turned their attention to the two. "Well, everyone," he said loudly enough so all could hear, "As I'm sure everyone knew, we're not allowed to go anywhere without giving a closing remark on the success of such a great party."

There was a bit of a laugh in response, because they all knew the drill. True Heart began to open her mouth to say something when movement caught Wish Bear's eye. What looked like a dozen pairs of red eyes stared forward in the darkness behind them, and as her eyes adjusted, she had no time to yell or alert anyone before the shadows lurched forward. Noble and True Heart could not see why everyone in front of them jumped to their feet until the swarm of shadows passed overhead hissing, claws stretched towards them. Everyone seemed to scatter, and the shadows began creating havoc instantaneously.

Wish Bear knew a good Care Bear stare would drive them off, but with all the movement it was hard to find a clear shot. She saw a table suddenly overturn by the work of a shadow and begin to fall towards her. Brave Heart, who had charged straight for the cluster of shadows jumped back suddenly, the table crashing down in front of them both. "I didn't know they could do that!" He remarked to Wish, and ducked when a shadow passed overhead quickly and began to knock down the lanterns. "Come on, Wish! This one is ours!"

She nodded in agreement, squeezing her eyes shut to summon a Care Bear stare and Brave Heart did the same. At the end of Brave Heart's countdown, their stares hit the shadow straight in its 'chest,' and a look of disbelief seemed to pass over its face before it retreated. "Good work!" Brave Heart grinned, and then was off to do the same, yelling his infamous 'Charge!' all the way. Wish Bear managed to take a look around at the chaos. She could see at least ten more shadows left, and they were seemingly enjoying themselves, creating a wreck of anything that could be grabbed, pushed or broken. Some even brazenly went for Care Bears to frighten them, taking advantage of the fact that no one was working together. Wish Bear groaned, seeing Beastly in the midst of everything, shoveling spilt cake into his mouth with his hands, and asked herself, "Can't we just have one good party uninterrupted, No Heart?"

That was when she felt a presence behind her and turned to see a shadow creeping up, barely having time to gather herself for a stare, but she managed to create one just in time and made contact right in its transparent face. Pulling herself together, she went to help everyone else. It was near dark since one of the shadows had broken the majority of the lanterns, and Care Bear stares and Cousin Calls would occasionally illuminate the night in bright flashes. She could hear others slipping in mud thanks to knocked over punch and drinks, and the unsettling baritone warble that shadows seemed to speak by, and felt a paw at her shoulder. She squinted her eyes to see a group of five bears and cousins lining up for a group stare, and moved closer to them, hearing the voice of Cozy Heart penguin and her lisp, "Watch out, Guys!"

Those in front of the group suddenly jumped and flattened themselves on the ground, exposing the gleaming eyes of the shadow against the darkness. "Five! Four! Three! Two… Stare!"

In a bright flash, all but one of the remaining shadows was hit, and they all snarled before turning to run. The single shadow left seemed to look about it and in realizing it was alone, slunk towards Beastly and hid behind the creature. Beastly also seemed to register that it was just the two of them as well, and gulped his last bite of cake loudly. "Eh… You won't get away with this, Care Bears!"

A few had begun working on creating more lanterns to light the scene, and Brave Heart lion scoffed in response. "Sure, Beastly! You and your shadow friend can tell No Heart all about it!"

The shadow hissed and started forward, but in the process it knocked Beastly forward, sending him face-first into the cake on the ground. The Care Bears attempted to stifle laughs, but it was no use. Beastly sat up covered in pink icing and scowled at the Care Bears, humiliated. "You think this is funny?"

Funshine couldn't hold it in any longer and snorted. "Yeah!"

It was chain reaction and soon everyone was laughing and hooting, Playful Heart and Funshine even rolling on the ground holding their stomachs. Beastly attempted to swat the icing from his reddening face, and then glared at them. "Well, you won't be laughing soon! Not when No Heart gets his apprentice!"

Though a few were still too busy laughing to hear the message, True Heart Bear did not miss it. And though she had the manners to keep herself from laughing before, her smiling face suddenly frowned. "Apprentice?"

"That's right!" Beastly grinned at them, and pulled his flying bicycle from the bushes behind him, getting saddled. At this point everyone was listening, however, and the mood wasn't light-hearted any longer. "No Heart got himself an apprentice, and he's gonna teach them everything he knows! Won't be laughing then, will you?"

Wish Bear gave Brave Heart a troubled look, "Two of them?"

He just gulped, and said nothing as Beastly began pedaling furiously and flew away cackling, the shadow in tow. The Care Bear family was left alone with themselves looking at the result of the shadow attack. The Forest of Feelings was a mess, covered in broken bits and debris, and trampled food. The banner that had 'Happy 1,000th Mission!' written across it was ripped in two and on either side of the site. Noble Heart absently used his foot-paw to roll a cupcake on the ground and sighed, "Looks like we have some cleaning to do, everyone."

Wish Bear could see the look he gave True Heart Bear, though. He was much more concerned than he should have been about a clean-up, and she knew that the words Beastly said troubled him. It troubled her, too. She didn't say a word, and everyone was uncannily silent as they went to work with no complaints. She knew that they all were thinking of the same thing: No Heart was enough trouble now… imagine him teaching someone else his own tricks and magic, and hatred of the Care Bears. Then there would be two of them… double the threat. The cleaning only took an hour or so with the help of the entire family, and soon was everything was back to normal. Tired from the long day, everyone began departing to their respective homes, and the Care Bear Cousins were sure to thank everyone with the cleaning of their Forest. Tender Heart approached Wish Bear carrying a bag of trash. "I'm going to the Hall of Hearts, Wish," he said, "Did you want to go with me? I don't know if there's anything you need to do there."

Wish Bear nodded. "Yes, I'll go there. I think there are some missions that Bedtime Bear can do tonight."

So she Bedtime Bear, who now was wide-awake at this hour of night, and the three of them fit into a single cloud car and began their flight towards Care-A-Lot. The first few seconds were silence, and then Tender Heart announced his thoughts; "I sure hope Beastly was just trying to spook us about the apprentice."

"That sounds like a pretty big threat for him to make up on the spot," Bedtime remarked, and Wish Bear thought to herself how unusual it was seeing him forming an entire sentence without a single yawn. Then again, he was a nocturnal bear, so this would be the most awake he is within a day.

Wish Bear sighed, growing tired herself. "I just don't want to imagine a world with two No Heart's in it. And leave it up to him to send shadows to our party…"

As she said this, a dark shape sped past and she turned her head just in time to see that it was another shadow in flight, running from where they were heading. Looking towards Care-A-Lot, they soon found that there were bears everywhere, hardly in bed. The three landed, and they were approached by Grumpy Bear, who had his usual scowl on his face, and he certainly did not look more enthused than normal. "You just missed it," he sighed, "They were here, too. We got rid of them all… they were trying to knock down the Caring Meter but just weren't strong enough."

Tender Heart got out of the cloud car and looked about in concern. "What's the status? Is everything okay?"

"I guess," Grumpy grumbled and walked with them towards the Hall of Hearts, "It's not as bad as the Forest, and it's a good thing you locked the Hall before leaving, because they were trying to get inside. If No Heart, on the other hand, had been here I'm sure it'd be a different story."

Tender Heart produced a key with his tummy symbol and unlocked the Hall of Hearts. "Good point," he said, but his tone did not seem very pleased with the situation nonetheless, and the four let themselves inside, flipping on the lights. Luckily, and as Grumpy had said, everything seemed untouched. While the brown bear went towards a garbage can with the trash bag he was holding, Wish Bear nudged Bedtime. "Here," she said, "There are a few children who have been having trouble sleeping, lately, so there are a few missions you can do."

Bedtime grinned, even his smile was lazy. "So I'm starting the new track for another thousand missions!"

Wish Bear gave him a smile as they walked to the largest desk set against a wall where all the papers were. She began rummaging through the papers (it always managed to stay a bit messy), and after some time found a log of kids that could use the blue bear's help. She picked up a pen and began circling the names that he was to focus on, when Bedtime Bear seemed to find something. "Hey, what's this Wish?"

She turned to see what he was holding, and scratched her head. "Hmm. I don't know… Tender Heart, come look at this!"

He arrived with Grumpy following, and they all took turns looking at the letter Bedtime Bear had found. All it had on it was a was seal, imprinted with a cursive _M_ with a crescent of stars beneath it, and a crown of some kind of plant resting at the top.


	4. Bad Vibrations

**A/N:** I have had a terrible case of writer's block. I could not start this chapter for the life of me, and after three attempts finally spit this one out, and I'm happy to say I am content with it, even though it is super long. Once more, I thank you guys for the reviews, I really appreciate it! And LuLu, yes I am in fact writing my own original story, but for some reason FFiction seems to interest me more and dominates what I spend my time on… Yes, No Heart does in fact have visible forearms, and some pretty rad looking claws, too, that I am quite jealous of! Look up a picture to refresh your memory. I think this chapter might begin to give people the idea why I gave it a T rating… I have a feeling some folks wouldn't appreciate my character being a drunkard at a friendlier rate, and things to happen in the future. There is a scene in here that references 'Gentle at Heart' by WretchedWords with her permission, check it out if you haven't yet, one of the favorites. Enjoy, guys! -_Rummybones_

* * *

><p><span>III. Bad Vibrations<span>

In a desolate stone castle, two figures walked at a slow pace.

No Heart, comfortable and at home in the darkness, walked a step behind the quite contrasting Clementine in her bright red sundress, and kept a watchful eye on her as she peered all about, looking into dark rooms and through the thick dusty windows to view the rolling storm clouds. The thunder would rattle the stones beneath their feet, and he noticed that she never failed to pause almost in panic, as if the floor would crumble beneath her. It had been a silent trek, she was speechless and he contemplative. The sorcerer watched her with an interest, thinking to himself how strange it was to have someone such as herself in the castle. He was wary of bringing her at first, and then came to the conclusion that if there was any chance at all that she was to become an apprentice – which she would have to do willingly – this would be the final test to determine if she was appropriate. Or appropriate enough.

The two had to arrive to the castle by flight. He had taken to his favorite avian form, a crow, and she a large horned owl that carried her dress in talons. In the darkness of night, and with his amulet clearing a path for them in the rain, they finally came upon the violent storm clouds. He had looked to Clementine, and even as an owl he could see her bewildered expression, as if saying, _We're supposed to fly through that?_ So he flapped his wings to fall behind and glide easily at her side. "I am going to show you my home, where I practice. Consider yourself lucky… it is something I do not share with anyone. We are to fly through the storm."

And still she followed, though frantic amidst the close lightning, so they arrived at the castle safely and he realized with attention that she was interested enough to risk a long plummet to Earth to learn more… a good sign. So now he watched with no protest as she explored, and analyzed her reaction to determine if it was a mistake to bring her. They came to a long and wide corridor with a crimson carpet stretching along its length, and there were intermittent openings along the outside wall leading to balconies. Clementine approached one and paused before passing through to the outside. No Heart followed and joined her at her side when she pressed her hands against the cool stone rail, looking over and under as if to find the base of the castle. For the first time since their arrival, she spoke, "How is this possible?"

No Heart felt himself almost smile smugly. He never had the chance to brag of his accomplishments. "It is one of my most intricate and complex spells. As long as I continue to renew it, my castle will continue to stay suspended. Very difficult, takes years upon years to initiate."

Clementine appeared very overwhelmed. "I don't understand. It makes no sense that this can be a secret, that no one has ever found this."

"Magic can keep itself concealed very well," he replied, "I can as well."

"And what about planes?"

"I do not know much of their workings… but I do know that if one was idiotic enough to attempt to fly through this storm, they would not make it very far."

She seemed satisfied with the answer, although still in awe, and then looked to him. "So this is what you do? This is the way you live?"

He just nodded, and she flinched when lightning struck only hundreds of feet away. She turned to enter the castle once more, and he followed. "As I said, Clementine, this is something I have never shared with someone willingly. I hope you realize this is something you are never to tell anyone of. And if you do…"

She managed a weak laugh at that. "I don't even know people to tell. And if there is anyone who is as secretive as you, it's going to be me. But since you did choose me… is that because I am a Shape Shifter?"

No Heart gave her a long stare. "I will just say that if you were not, I would have no interest in you whatsoever."

She blinked her brown eyes at him, and then as if remembering she was in a castle floating about Earth again, began to explore further. They had arrived at the outer edges but began working their way towards the heart, where the innards were cloaked in darkness. Clementine asked endless questions, and No Heart was even surprised at his attempt to answer them as best he could (as he thought before, it was a bit nice being able to brag of his abilities for a change) and he watched as her reactions seemed to change from her initial shock to a sort of admiration. They began entering chambers where charmed torches burned endless violet flames, and she would pause to look at some of the architecture and the intricate chandeliers, and some rooms were so tall their tops were stained glass hundreds of feet above, as if the ceilings were the tops of spires.

"Is this castle something you made, too?" she asked slowly as she examined what appeared to be an ancient tapestry depicting medieval art, and she resisted the urge to run her hands over it.

No Heart also looked on the decorative art, thinking to himself how he had not seen it in ages. "No. It existed before I did. But I did restore it from a dilapidated state with my powers."

"So how old is it?" she questioned.

He seemed to shrug at that. "Ancient."

From the corner of his eye he was aware of her giving him that strange gaze, as if trying to estimate what was under his hood, and he growled inwardly. If she was to be his apprentice, that was going to get very old very fast. It was not his ideal candidate by any means. But she had shown a peculiar interest in him and his practices that he would not have suspected of many others, if any at all. But above all else, she was a Shape Shifter. If he could not only take her as an apprentice, but gain her as an ally… it would be a rare opportunity to have more successes in his ongoing battle with the _Care Bears_. And he was not quite worried of the challenge of converting her to evil. He had already seen through his cauldron that she did have a character suited to his standards… she was a thief, con, quite the pickpocket, and seemed to lack any sort of empathy for these things. There were things he had viewed as well he did not quite like. For one, he was able to see that Clementine was quite the drunk, had a lazy disposition, and was practically half-wild. Then his mind wandered to the other – much more detestable option – that the Ministry would find someone to give to him. He knew it would either be someone that they knew he'd loathe, just out of spite, but he also had the growing suspicion that they would be in league with this person, probably attempting to gain information of him in the process. No Heart decided. He would risk taking Clementine (He really hated that name) than any fool Marcus and Esther would give him. Now all he had to do was convince her... He glanced over to see her nearly falling backwards, craning her neck to look at the stained glass on the ceiling and rolled his eyes. _This should not be hard._

X

No Heart and Clementine worked their way through the maze-like system of hallways (which were quite convenient for Care Bears brazen enough to enter the castle) towards his cauldron room, side by side and talking in low tones. The thunder was no more than a dull rumble at their location, and the torches crackled and licked on either side of them.

"At the beginning of the night, I told you to follow me if you were interested in learning more," No Heart began, "Now I will explain myself, since you have obviously done so and proven yourself. I am in need of an apprentice."

Clementine cocked her head, though looking forward. "Apprentice? As in, student?"

"Yes," he sighed, "I am sure you know what the term means. I will be honest and tell you that this is something that I am not even interested in. I do not want an apprentice, and planned to forego the opportunity altogether… but it is not up to me."

"And then you found me?" she finished for him.

"Precisely," he answered. "You told me yourself that Shape Shifters are 'naturally drawn together'… Well, this can be a learning opportunity for the both of us. As a sorcerer, I am of course going to have quite the interest in all magical beings. And I have encountered a small handful myself… but never one of my own kind."

Clementine looked to him in interest. "Never?"

"No," he replied, growing tired of her need to repeat his words. "And I have quite a bit of questions to ask you. About how you came to be one, amongst many others, but that is in the future. And you will satisfy my requirement to have an apprentice, clearly. In return, you will learn something powerful that others only dream of. …And be in the company of someone such as yourself. We can help each other."

They soon approached the thick wooden door that separated them from the cauldron room, and she furrowed her brows in thought as he opened the door wide for them both. "Since I met you, I have been pretty impressed. And yeah, I would agree that it'd be pretty nice knowing – or doing – these things… especially how you can talk in other forms, and the whole 'smoke' trick and shift with clothes on. But all that I have ever heard of magic has made it clear that it has some pretty nasty consequences."

"Of course it does," he scoffed, which produced an interested reaction from her, and they entered the room. Clementine paused and took her time taking in her surroundings, at the table full of bottles and vials, the large cauldron dangling above the lightning pit, and then the pit itself. No Heart gestured her towards the table where a thick, aging book sat intimidatingly, and he began flipping through it. "If black magic did not have consequences, of course there would be more castles in storm clouds, or sorcerers and witches, amongst other impressive things. It is not for everyone though. This kind of magic, particularly my own studies if you will – "old" black magic - has a reputation for taking a rather nasty toll on the human body. The more powerful spells are, the more devastating the effects. That is why people who strive to gain powers such as I will not even last to do so; they will die _long_ before getting to my level of mastery. Those who practice it at a somewhat significant level and are not dead are practically half way there. It gets to a point where one cannot progress any further without killing themselves… and it is not a very powerful point, either."

He stopped at a page and waited for her to view it. She looked down on it, and what appeared to be a half-man and half-animal stood in the center with scrawling, cursive handwriting about it. She somehow knew it was supposed to be a Shape Shifter, and listened to him continue: "We, however, are immortal. Therefore, we are one of the very few species who can practice this magic and remain unaffected."

"Because we don't get ill," she thought to herself and murmured, "I haven't even had a cold in the past hundred years. And we sure as hell don't die…"

"Exactly," the sorcerer said. "We are perfect for black magic. No effects whatsoever."

Clementine was silent for several moments, looking on the book and thinking to herself. "I do think that one should look after their own kind, and it is mostly in that I want to say yes…. (No Heart perked at this statement) But is this not a very big commitment? I don't even know if I fit the description - am I right for this?"

"Of course you are," he answered in a tone she had not heard from him yet… almost nice, and it was unsettling coming from him. "Black magic does not necessarily make one evil. Am I evil… Yes, very much so… but it was in my nature beforehand. Becoming my apprentice will not turn you into something you are not, if that is what you fear. It is all in your hands, it does not control you; you control it."

She almost laughed at his response, and he eyed her suspiciously, "And do not think that I am not. It _is_ a big commitment. But we are immortal… we have all the time in the world, do we not?"

"Good point," she said. "You said it is against your will? Who can push you of all people around to force you to do it?"

No Heart clenched his hands at her, and managed to stifle his need to bark something nasty back in response, because _no one_ pushed him around, but replied, "No one is 'pushing' me around. There is a group of people however, they call themselves the Ministry of Black Magic, and they try their damndest to control everything that is magical. They are nothing but pests. And they have some things I need, and this is my ultimatum."

In realizing that she may get the wrong – and right - impression, he added quickly, "But I am still interested in knowing you, nonetheless. (How false could that be…) And you will learn more of this Ministry if you say yes… so what say you?"

They stood for several seconds blatantly looking at each other, and the lightning pit was crackling almost in encouragement. She put her hands on her hips, shuffled her feet, and then finally seemed to give up. "Well, where will we meet? And when do we start? And I have a lot of questions, myself."

The tall sorcerer triumphantly grinned beneath his hood; a job well done. He somehow coaxed himself into laying an icy hand upon her shoulder as if he appreciated her decision, and said methodically, "It is an agreement then. We will meet here at dawn every morning from this point on (she groaned, not a morning person). I will arrange means of us to contact each other much more easily."

Clementine suddenly seemed to be aware of the fact it was in the middle of the night, and she looked tired and unprepared for any sort of flight back to her cabin, but he quickly explained to her that she had no other choice at the moment. "Just this once," he said to her as she approached one of the open windows in the cauldron room, "I have an assistant, his name is Beastly. I will send him to you within the next few days. He will tell you how to reach me."

Clementine nodded to him. "Okay, I will remember that… Do you think I could find my way home in this?"

"You'll recognize your way easily enough," he replied impatiently, running over the things he needed to do. Inform the Ministry, find out where the starting point was in his teachings, all the while trying to keep his mind off of the fact this was all entirely against his will and how much he despised it. "You will hear from me."

His attempt to dismiss her went unnoticed, because he turned around to realize she had already left and the window lightly tapped against the stone frame. He approached it and shut the window slowly before moving off with a busy pace to begin to get things together.

X

"Oh, Ministry of Black Magic? Sounds very promising, like we'll be great friends."

Grumpy Bear's usual sarcasm did not go unnoticed, as he made a very valid point in his words. He, True Heart, Brave and Bright Heart, and finally Wish Bear were assembled in an empty back room of the Hall of Hearts, where maps hung from walls and heart and star-shaped tacks were located at particular places. The five had managed to squeeze into the small room early within the morning, and had quite the predicament. All five were unspoken authority figures in that they tended to contribute a bit more to their cause, or were at least more leaders than followers in personality. Therefore they tended to be the first to know things, and it was their job to usually break news to the others. Bright Heart and Grumpy were the tinkerers, or mechanics of the Kingdom, Brave Heart the captain (or the ones always leading themselves into some sort of risky business), Wish Bear had Star-O-Scope and organization responsibility, and True Heart was of course one of the two founders. Two others that might've been present were Tender Heart Bear and Noble Heart horse, but they were elsewhere working on particular missions or focusing their much needed attention elsewhere.

Brave Heart scanned over the parchment in his paws once more, looking quite displeased. "I hate to say it, but Grumpy has every right to be upset. They didn't even give us a choice, just a date. And who the heck are they to begin with?"

True Heart sighed and rubbed her paws together. "Well, they explain quite clearly who they are in the letter. At least they have the formality to send us this first, but that still doesn't tell us how friendly they are."

"Anything with the words Black Magic in its title sounds like bad news to me, I won't lie," Bright Heart commented, and passed the letter about, too.

It arrived to Wish and she read it for what could have been the tenth time. This "Ministry" as they called themselves seemed to be straight forward. They were a group, or organization of some sort, and they claimed to be _guardians of the practice and preservation of the art of Black Magic,_ as they so put in the letter addressed to their family. And apparently, they had recently stumbled upon the Care Bears and their Kingdom of Caring, and developed quite an interest in them; enough so that they gave them a date and time at which two representatives (_Headmasters Esther and Marcus_) would arrive in their home to discuss the said 'interest'. "We don't have long," said Wish Bear, "Evening, August Eleventh."

"That's not even nine hours away," Grumpy pointed out in irritation.

Brave Heart growled along with him. "I don't know about you guys, but I don't care how formal they're being in sending a letter - with hardly a day's notice, by the way. All I know is anything that I've ever dealt with that had to do with black magic, sorcery and spells was only coming at me trying to kill or kidnap me, or suck my feelings away… nothing like a 'little meeting' where we chat. We need a plan, we're not gonna fall into this trap again!"

"I know where you're coming from," True Heart answered. "Yes, I will admit we've been very naïve in the past and let these things take advantage of us. It won't happen this time, though. Everyone standing in this room is well aware that the intentions you spoke of can be very likely, and we're prepared in that. But we have to at least hear them out."

"Hear them out?" Wish repeated, and despite being a bear that usually did not pick sides and was open to suggestion, she was a little more than worried in this case. "What if that is the reaction they're looking for and are leading us into a trap? I'm sorry, but I have a hard time believing that all they are is curious."

"I think True Heart is right," Bright Heart responded, rubbing his chin. "There is always the very likely chance that this Ministry is not lying. Maybe they are not necessarily 'evil' like No Heart or a few others we have had to meet. Maybe they do just want to talk. And Care Bears don't judge anyone before at least meeting and talking to them."

The last statement left the three sheepishly hanging their heads, as if they forgot one of the biggest duties – if not general ideal – of being a Care Bear. Bright Heart shrugged. "And if I'm wrong, we can deal with it when it happens."

"Either way," True Heart began, "They did not ask us to RSVP. They will be here no matter what we think… if we need to take precaution that is understandable. But what we need to decide is how to tell everyone else. Or who else."

"You're right on that," Brave Heart lion was already formulating his potential strategy. "Not everyone should be here together. So if something was to go wrong, there will be back up. We'll get it out to everyone to split into groups."

"Sounds like a battle tactic to me," Bright Heart said warily.

Wish nodded. "We don't want to give the impression something bad is about to happen and get them all worried. And I have a feeling it wouldn't be easy to convince them all to just split. It's something no one is going to want to miss… because I think it's pretty safe to say we have an explanation for those smoke trails weeks ago."

"We're just going to have to spread the word that company is expected," True Heart decided, "And see who is willing to be present. I am not even sure where or how exactly these two 'headmasters' will appear."

"Either way, I'll be making my rounds," Brave Heart said. "Someone will get on board with me. Swift Heart will, for sure."

Grumpy offered his help to the lion, and it was decided. They exited into the Hall of Hearts, where Wish and Bright Heart went to spread the word together. As the two approached the first group of Care Bears – Champ Bear and Loyal Heart talking over a caring mission – they looked to each other with expression as if saying, "How exactly do I say this?"

X

The morning light filtered through the storm clouds, and projected through windows into No Heart's cauldron room as a soft lavender. Circling his hands slowly, No Heart muttered a series of words and names beneath his breath so that the fluid inside bubbled evenly at his gestures. He did this for nearly a minute, and then dropped his hands to look at the cauldron surface sternly, as if he expected cooperation. The sorcerer raised his arms once more, and repeated the incantation more enthusiastically. No response. Defeated, he growled a curse and removed a few ingredients from the altar before walking away from the cauldron.

What he had performed could have been the equivalent of a phone call in black magic. However, his recipient did not "answer." Or they were at least nowhere near some sort of vessel or other device in which they cast their own spells from; their comparable cauldron. No Heart replaced the bottles in his supply closet and thought to himself, _and where could Marcus and Esther be?_ He had attempted to reach them twice in one day. _Shows what sort of Headmasters they are._

No Heart clicked a clawed finger on a bottle thoughtfully, then abruptly disappeared from the ingredient closet in a flash of lightning and sparks. Beneath where he had once stood, lightning traveled through the miniscule cracks of the stones within seconds, crackling downwards so that he reappeared in the same manner only outside of a short door. At his arrival, he could hear the flurry and yelp of what was a sleeping Beastly just a second ago. Without knocking, No Heart ducked to let himself in. "Wake up, Beastly!"

The creature was half-asleep, looking at him with heavy lids. "Uh, yeah, Boss?"

Beastly could already see that his master had been up to something, because he walked in with a purpose and folded his arms. "I have something for you to do, get up."

No Heart tapped his foot impatiently as his assistant took his time in rising, yawned loudly and scratched his belly before asking, "What is it, boss?"

He turned and strode out, assuming that he was being followed and explained. "I have found myself an apprentice, Beastly. We are to start immediately."

"Really, when did that happen?" Beastly yawned.

"Last night while you obnoxiously snored. From this point on, it is your job to make sure that this apprenticeship will go as smoothly as possible. If I request anything from you, you must get it as fast as possible, and don't go bumbling about while you do it. If she asks you to get something, use that pea-head of yours with good judgment. If it's something I would not give her, you don't give it to her. I still have the highest authority in this castle, her presence changes nothing… except you'll be doing more."

"She? Did you pick Shrieky after all?" Beastly asked almost hopefully, and No Heart attempted to ignore it.

"No. Her name is Clementine."

Behind him, Beastly scratched his head, not recalling the name and attempted to keep up. No Heart led him for several minutes, all the while describing the new terms and conditions in the castle now there was to be a new, frequent visitor. Finally, he had arrived at the right place. "So first thing is first," No Heart began and opened the door. Dust circled in the stale air of the room, and there was hardly any space for them to stand. It was cluttered, almost a large closet, and several objects rested under dusty sheets. "We need to find the means of getting her here."

Beastly coughed when he began to lift a sheet and the dust got in his snout. "What're we doing here, then?"

"Find the two mirrors."

"The mirrors?" Beastly squinted in the dark and saw there were all sorts of things in nooks and crannies that resembled the shape of a mirror.

"Yes," No Heart rolled his eyes and sighed. "They're tall. And hurry up. It is in here somewhere."

The next ten minutes were spent with the still-tired Beastly squeezing his way in and around things, searching, and No Heart watching impatiently, and giving the assistant vague instructions on where to look. Finally, Beastly pulled back a sheet and there stood two tall oval mirrors, framed by copper with intricate floral design. No Heart managed to step in and lift one with ease, but Beastly struggled to drag the other out. "Very good," No Heart said to himself and wiped dust from its smooth surface. "I knew there was a reason I should hold on to these."

"What're they for?" Beastly questioned, and the mirrors faced one another so that they reflected its twin.

"You will find out," the sorcerer answered, continuing to look over the elegant mirrors for signs of damage.

X

Evening approached Care-A-Lot gracefully. The skies waned from sky blue to a warm pink, and just in the horizon a soft ruby red. The star buddies flitted and played, and Care Bears and Cousins strolled to and from the Hall of Hearts to attend to or return from caring missions or to eat dinner. There was loud conversation and clinking of eating utensils inside between the cafeteria and the talk of caring missions, but it was an uneasy chatter. Word spreads fast in small places, and Care-A-Lot was no exemption. Despite an attempt to continue the everyday routine, everyone was aware that something eventful was going to happen, and they were expecting visitors of a contrary kind. Just within view of the Hall of Hearts windows was a large, fluffy round of clouds that sat near the edge of Care-A-Lot, where Wish Bear worked at her post. Peering into the lens, she was attempting to pick up Caring Missions, but found herself occasionally turning the telescope upwards to look into the skies as well. She was aware of foot patter approaching, and turned her head to see Gentle Heart lamb.

Wish smiled at the smaller Cousin, and felt a little relieved to take a break from looking into the Scope and staying vigilant for the two 'Headmasters.' "Hey there!"

"Hello!" Gentle Heart bleated and stepped up the cloud-steps to join Wish. In her paws she carried a tray full of fruit salad, a mystery wrapped-up sandwich and cup of cream of potato soup. Wish felt her stomach growl and was glad to find out it was for her when the lamb set it on the rail by her. "I brought you some dinner! Looks like everyone has eaten but you."

"You're right," Wish replied and tore into one of the sandwiches hungrily. "Are you about to be on your way home?"

Gentle Heart took a seat on the ground and looked out at the skies. "Not yet. Isn't it about time…?"

Wish had her mouth full and swallowed loudly. "I've been mildly panicking out here, keeping an eye out for them."

Gentle Heart giggled. "Don't panic until you need to, Wish!"

The turquoise bear paused for second, realizing that it was a problem hearing this from timid Gentle Heart. The lamb could be very wearisome in nature, and afraid, and despite Wish Bear knowing that she had developed a bit more backbone recently because of personal attacks from No Heart, it was still eye-opening hearing from her to calm down. Wish Bear had already worked her way through the sandwich and started at the soup. "You're right. I just don't want anything bad to happen to us again."

"Nothing bad has happened," Gentle Heart replied. "In the end, at least."

"I know… but we are very lucky. And at least that is on our side. But the amount of times where we came within a hair of being beaten or having someone do serious damage on Earth is countless," Wish said slowly. "And like I tried telling everyone, these people described themselves as the face of what we are usually up against, Black Magic. If they represent the exact thing that's been trying to hurt us, I am worried."

"It does seem like a common theme," the lamb answered and popped a strawberry from Wish's tray into her mouth.

"I know I'm not the only one who is wary of opening my arms and home to them," Wish Bear said.

"We can only see, I guess," Gentle Heart answered, and Wish Bear raised an eyebrow at the lamb, thinking that of all Care Bears and Cousins to be personally attacked by the forces they were talking of, she should be the most worried. She even had a glimpse of the world that these people represented. So the two changed the subject and relaxed for the small break Wish Bear allowed herself.

x

It was only an hour later that the dark shapes appeared within view of Care-A-Lot. The familiar, wispy trails were black against the final stages of a setting sun, and they descended on the formation of billowing clouds silently.

The Hall of Hearts had emptied significantly from the usual dinner hour, and only a few bears and cousins remained. It had been a long and tiring day from the combination of an unusual amount of caring missions, and a noteworthy amount of stress and nerves placed on all. Wish Bear and Tender Heart sat at an end of the table on the far-side wall where Grumpy strode towards them juggling three much-needed mugs of coffee and took the only black one for himself after placing them on the table. He had bags forming under his eyes, and Wish Bear and Tender Heart were not far behind.

Tender Heart took a long sip and tapped a finger on the table. "Maybe they're not coming after all."

His words were an omen, and the brown bear nearly choked on his coffee to see standing inside of the Hall of Heart open doorway, two tall and stooping dark figures. Wish Bear followed his gaze and saw the two guests as well, feeling the pit in her stomach alleviate, just knowing that they had finally arrived.

"Sorry to startle you."

They could see a man and a woman, and he spoke in a clear and crisp accent before they both took a few steps in. Though a distance away, the Care Bears were reminded of just how short they were compared to adults, where their heads barely reached the two person's knees. Wish Bear analyzed them, and was surprised to see that they looked like relatively normal people despite their unusual, black wardrobe. Tender Heart said some sort of 'hello,' and Wish Bear saw that as they walked closer, the both of them looked ill, or gray-skinned with hallow although sharp eyes.

The woman towered over them and her keen eyes looked all about as she spoke to them. "I believe you were expecting us. We sent you a message to warn you of our arrival."

Tender Heart managed to smile to them, though he looked very intrigued. "And we got it. We've been waiting for you, and no need to apologize, you didn't startle us."

"Very good," the woman said in her crackling voice, and then she delicately held out a hand as if to shake. "My name is Esther Eridanus, and this is Marcus Cassiopeia. We are the Headmaster of the Ministry of Black Magic, and are pleased to meet your acquaintance and have your compliance and hospitality."

_Very official_, Wish Bear thought to herself, and Tender Heart began making introductions as they all shook hands to paws (a somewhat strange gesture, because Care Bears and Cousins were much more used to hugs and kisses). "My name is Tender Heart Bear. This is Grumpy Bear, Wish Bear, Lotsa Heart Elephant, Gentle Heart Lamb, Bedtime Bear, Loyal Heart Dog, Harmony Bear, Good Luck and Bright Heart Raccoon. Just a small handful, though! It's been a long day and everyone has had to retire early."

Esther smiled so that the skin around her eyebrows creased, but her lips were pensive. "How nice."

Bedtime Bear offered coffee to everyone present, and the two were awkwardly asked to sit down in chairs a quarter of their size before they decided to sit on the table with folded hands and crossed knees. They looked on the eleven Care Bears and Cousins as if they were strange, foreign objects and said _thank you's _to the coffee, though Wish Bear could not help but notice their uncomfortable and almost rigid behavior.

"Your name precedes you," said the man Marcus as she took a sip, "On account of you being very kind to us. I am sure that because of both our… appearances, and association you are very wary of having us here. And I speak for both of us apologizing for our sudden presence, but as we stated in our letter, the two of us were just quite excited in our discovery of another magical race."

"Not a problem," Bright Heart spoke, and at this point everyone was sitting. "I think I know when you discovered us, too. Do you travel by some sort of magic?"

"Yes," said Esther, "The first time we stumbled upon this 'place' it was in the form in which we travel, a spell, and we would have stopped to investigate or introduce ourselves. We, however, were short on time and had to be on our way."

"To see No Heart?" Grumpy asked with a raised eyebrow, and everyone seemed to grow tense of him approaching the subject they all questioned to themselves.

The two, however, remained cool and only smiled in amusement. "Yes, we were on our way to see him."

There was a moment of silence, and Esther sat her cup down with a click. "I assure you, we have no ties to this man other than the fact he is a sorcerer of the practice of black magic. These are normal rounds, and we do not in any way endorse or encourage activities from any of these individuals."

"I'm sorry," Tender Heart said with an exasperated look at Grumpy Bear. "But this is just something our family does not know that much about, and we've had a lot of upsetting encounters with him. To be honest, your Ministry couldn't be more alien to us."

The two laughed in good behavior. Wish Bear could sense some of those around her growing less tense and more intrigued, and thought to herself that she should do the same. It could be a learning opportunity, right? She cleared her throat and asked, "Do you think you could tell us more about yourselves? I know I read the letter, but I'd still like to know more."

"Of course, we are equally curious about you as well," Esther responded. She gestured towards Marcus to let him continue as she began sipping more coffee, and he leaned forward for emphasis, as if he liked retelling his story. "Well," he began, "I suppose the right place to begin this is when it first happened. Black magic is an art that has existed since language, since the written word. And well before, of course. It is a practice that transcends nearly all races, religions and cultures. The same goes for its opposite, what one could call 'white magic'. The history of black magic is something in itself that could make a conversation that lasts for days. However, for your convenience I will say that this practice has always been a predominant and foreboding force through all of history since the beginning of mankind, possibly even beforehand. But eventually in history there was a shifting point, where this ideology was becoming vulnerable. Multiple dominate religions have always threatened to erase everything this is sacrilegious and contrasting to its own views… and we were a very large target. A significant and sad portion of our practice has already been erased for good with enough fires and burnings of texts, or the massacre of people known to practice. Very few people or documents survived. So, in the early 1800's, the Ministry of Black Magic was created."

"A small amount of powerful sorcerers and witches pulled themselves together and swore that they would never allow Black Magic to die," he said and everyone was watched him with wide and fascinated eyes. "It was risky. Certainly punishable by death, or worse. They started by pulling together a few rare pieces of written texts. Eventually, the library grew very large and so did their numbers. Soon, not only documentation and the spoken words or black magic was being protected, but they swore to protect all magical beings and creatures that were becoming more and more endangered as well. As time progressed, and as Black Magic had no choice but to become more secretive with the passing of time and the refusal of the masses, it is in its current state. It is 1988 and if you were to tell anyone on Earth that people such as myself, or yourself, or your neighbor No Heart existed, we would all be committed. We have achieved the perfect existence, where we can practice these things in secrecy and without harm to anyone. So now, Esther and I are only the third generation of elected headmasters of the Ministry of Black Magic."

Tender Heart breathed a sigh of relief. "So you're here to help us?"

"Yes. We can, but first we must know more about you." Esther said. "We wanted to see if we can arrange some meetings of some sort, where we can gain a little more information on you. See how you work, go about your life, know your history and such."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Bright Heart whispered to Wish Bear.

"I just have to ask one more thing again," Tender Heart said. "Just to be sure. So… you're in no way associated or in league with No Heart? It's just that he is out to get us. If he gets a chance, he will destroy one or all of us."

Esther and Marcus exchanged looks, as if they had an inside joke or were amused, and after a second Esther began, "No. Though he is powerful, and honestly the most advanced sorcerer I have ever encountered myself… we are not very fond of him."

"He's an asshole," Marcus said bluntly, and it caused them both to cackle.

A few of the more modest bears blushed at the statement, but it was a relief. If all they had was the Ministry's word, the Care Bear family had no choice but to take it as the truth. The next half hour was spent with arrangements, mostly schedules determined by Marcus and Esther. They were to visit the Kingdom of Caring frequently, and they were to gain as much information as possible about the Care Bear family… in good intention, they made very clear multiple times.


End file.
